With benefits
by tanithw
Summary: When an unexpected encounter leads to a surprising arrangement, love cannot be far behind.  MM/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's the start of a story that has been knocking around in my head for a while. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter One – An inauspicious beginning<p>

The White Heart was not the kind of venue where one would expect to find the venerable Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – if one was inclined to seek the reserved woman in a pub at all. It was a rather draughty old Scottish pub on the outskirts of Fort William, tucked away at the end of a village high street it was frequented only by hard drinkers and locals who wanted to mind their own business. No one would interrupt a private conversation or care if two women were having an argument.

However there was one exception to that rule. Hermione Granger had just entered the lounge from the more crowded public bar next door; she was carrying a pint in one hand – a sandwich rested on top of a book in the other. Her chocolate gaze unerringly found her former Professor with surprise, they had only met once since the final battle four years earlier but she still recognised the older woman's striking profile.

It appeared that the Headmistress was deep in an intense conversation with an extremely attractive, tall and willowy blonde woman. Hermione chose to avoid greeting the older witch for the time being, she made her way to her usual table in a dark corner. She placed her glass and plate on the surface and opened her book.

After only a few minutes Hermione put the book down and scrutinised the two women more closely. There was something very odd about the dynamic between them – it almost looked as though they were having an argument. The young woman could only hear snippets of their conversation and she was surprised when Minerva's voice was the first one to show strain.

"Suzanne, please... can we not do this here?"

"Then where? Shall we sneak back to your room like a couple of naughty schoolgirls? I'm not even allowed in the front door for God's sake."

"You know that I cannot change those rules." The normally confident Headmistress was starting to slump in her chair and Hermione wondered just how much of the row that she had missed.

"Let's face it, you don't want to change the rules. It's all about propriety with you Minerva. Woe betide anyone finding out that the great McGonagall is a lesbian!"

"That has nothing to do with it. I cannot be seen gallivanting around when people have left children in my care."

"The hell it doesn't! How many people know that you are a dyke?"

The Headmistress crossed her legs and her body language became rather defensive but whatever she said was obscured by the rather noisy departure of the local rugby team. But during that time Hermione watched as the colour began to drain from elegant features and Minerva began to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"...And let's face it I've only kept you hanging on this long because you're fantastic in bed! But you're a cold fish the rest of the time and I really can't be bothered with it anymore."

"You have met someone else." It wasn't a question and the Headmistresses voice was rather flat, weaker than Hermione had ever heard it, even after Dumbledore's funeral.

"So? She's just been appointed as the new head of the Wizengamot and while yes while she is a bit older than me... you should see the new house that she just bought and she is rather important now..."

"I see..."

"You can go back to Hogwarts, I'm sure that you'll be content reading books in the library and retiring at eight with a cup of tea."

Minerva's hands began to shake and Hermione would never know what the older woman might have said because at that moment the younger witch stood up and left her table. She crossed the small room rapidly but it felt like it took years to get to them. Her eyes never left the Headmistress and as she got closer she could see more details – the tears glimmering in emerald eyes and starting to coalesce on dark lashes. The blonde began to rant, a vile diatribe of insults directed at what she perceived to be a target now that Minerva had shown a degree of weakness.

She reached them and both women looked up surprised, one face showing only shock – the other irritation at the interruption. "Sorry Minerva I couldn't wait any longer, I know that you said that you had something to do first..." Without hesitation, as soon as she finished speaking Hermione slid one hand behind Minerva's head and pulled the older woman into a kiss.

It was odd, passionately kissing someone that you barely knew. Hermione's first thought was that the older woman's lips were incredibly soft, sweet tasting with a hint of alcohol. She cajoled Minerva into responding, feeling them move against her own, cautiously at first but then with more vigour. The young witch let her other hand drift down the side of a soft moist cheek, down an elegant neck and around to the Headmistresses back – pulling her deeper into the kiss for a moment.

Hermione had wanted to make a scene and with that in mind she continued the kiss for a very long minute before drawing back slowly. Knowing that her body shielded Minerva from Suzanne, she took a second to meet the surprised look in the older womans eyes, immediately she whispered a charm to dry the tears that had started to fall. She offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile before turning to face the blonde.

She thrust out her hand politely, "I'm Hermione Granger..." She watched as grey eyes widened at the name, "And _you _are?"

"Ummm... Err... I'm..."

Minerva cut in with a stronger tone than Hermione had heard from her all evening, "I believe that you were leaving." She slipped an arm around the young witches waist, pulling her against the side of her body.

"Yes well... I." The blonde gathered up her things with an expression that could best be described as disgruntled bafflement. She almost tripped over her own feet on the way out of the door. Hermione wanted to snicker but thought that perhaps it would be inappropriate.

After a minute the young woman felt the arm around her waist tremble slightly and the hand on her hip tighten minutely. "Are you alright Minerva?"

The older woman's voice was low and slightly rough, "I do not recall giving you permission to call me that Miss Granger."

Hermione gave a single chuckle, "No I don't believe that you did." A glance around showed her that they had attracted some attention and that Minerva was about to cry again. The young woman waved at the bartender in the universal gesture for a bottle and two glasses. "I have a table over here." Without asking for permission she took the older witch by the hand and led her to the table.

Once they were in the darker corner Hermione eased Minerva into a seat where she could have her back to the room. "I need to get back to Hogwarts."

"You might want to wash your face first."

Minerva brought a hand up to her face, feeling wet skin and what she imagined to be red and swollen eyes. "Shit."

"It's alright, no one but me can see you."

"That hardly makes it better."

Hermione smiled and passed her former professor a handkerchief after dampening it with a silent spell. She averted her eyes while Minerva wiped her face, knowing that the older woman would not want to be seen as vulnerable. A few moments later the bartender arrived, Hermione handed him a few notes, "Keep the change."

The Headmistress eyed the bottle for a moment, "I really should go."

"Stay and have a drink with me."

"Do I look that bad?"

Hermione drew a deep breath but said nothing, it was answer enough for the older woman.

"Alright, one drink."

Moving with an economical grace the young witch poured them both a drink, very aware that emerald eyes were watching her every move. Wordlessly she slid a generously full glass across the table towards the older woman.

"I never imagined you as the... 'Knight in shining armour' type Miss Granger."

The younger witch chuckled, "Well... my white horse wouldn't fit through the door and the armour is bloody heavy!"

It was Minerva's turn to first chuckle and then erupt into a huge belly laugh. Hermione was grinning broadly at her. The older woman eventually got herself back under control, "Thank you. I needed that... Miss Granger."

"Happy to help."

"Why did you?"

"Because no one deserved what she was saying to you. I wanted to shut her up."

"Well you certainly did." Minerva picked up her glass and took a generous slug of the amber liquid. "How much did you overhear?"

Hermione gave an elegant shrug, "Enough... She seemed rather... obsessed by appearances and so I thought that kissing you would make her feel at least a little... bad."

"I believe that you definitely gave her something to think about." There was a long moment of silence.

"Professor... Minerva, if you would like to talk about it, I'm here to listen. If you'd rather not talk about it, well we could talk about something else. Hey we could even get sloshed."

This time the Headmistress did not correct the uninvited use of her first name, she gave a smile instead. "Hermione, I am sure that you have better things to do on a Friday night than spend time with a lonely old woman like me."

"Firstly you aren't old. Secondly, you are looking at the extent of my social life." The young woman indicated the book and her empty plate.

"What on Earth are you doing in Fort William? Last I heard you were working for the Ministry."

"I still am. There's a research station about twenty miles from here. I head a department there."

"Really? That is wonderful news."

Hermione grinned at her former mentor, "Thank you." She refilled both of their glasses that had miraculously been emptied without either of them noticing. "I take it you're still at Hogwarts?"

"I doubt that will ever change. Filius keeps joking that I am going to die in my chair."

They both chuckled and the conversation turned to other things; they discussed the latest research in Transfiguration Today, moving onto a new novel that they had both read. A few more glasses of alcohol passed almost unnoticed, along with an hour, gradually reducing the awkwardness of their interaction.

"Hermione, please tell me to mind my own business if I am being too personal." The older woman paused.

"Go on..."

"...Are you seeing anyone?" There was an odd tone in Minerva's voice, almost as though she was unsure – presumably about why she was asking.

"No."

"Just no?"

"Not anymore." Hermione picked up her glass and swirled the liquid in it around thoughtfully. Intuitively Minerva remained silent, knowing that she would speak when she was ready. The young woman gave a sigh, "...Janet... I met her maybe six months after the battle. We dated for about two years."

"What happened?"

"She... How shall I phrase this...? She was more in love with the idea of being with THE Hermione Granger, than she was actually in love with me."

"I see."

The young woman gave the older a soft smile, "That was eighteen months ago."

"No one since?" The Headmistress placed a hand softly on top of the young womans, squeezing gently before releasing.

"My job really doesn't leave a lot of time to nurture a new relationship Minerva and so I'm not exactly... on the prowl."

Minerva topped up their glasses and gave a purposely coy grin, "If it is any consolation... you are a good kisser."

Hermione giggled, reddening slightly. "Well I try..." Now they both laughed and there was a pause before the young woman spoke again, "Aside from the fact that you are also a good kisser, I do have a consolation for you too."

"Oh?" An eyebrow arched and the Headmistress smirked, enjoying the banter.

"I know who the new Head of the Wizengamot is."

"And? Why would that be a consolation?"

"Edith Dorian."

Emerald eyes widened in absolute abject shock. There was a quiet moment before the Headmistress began to laugh uncontrollably, so much so that tears began to run down her face and her nose began to leak. "Edith... Dorian? The Edith Dorian who is over a hundred years old?" Hermione nodded. "Walks with two canes?"

"She only needs two in cold weather." Pretty features and chocolate eyes remained deadpan.

Minerva began to clutch her sides tightly, "Stop it."

"Her new position is honorary, rather than giving her any actual legislative power... mostly due to the fact that she is having rather extreme lapses in memory."

The Headmistress lolled sideways coming to lie on the bench seat with her head on Hermione's thigh. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't even sit up. The younger witch began to pat her back, waiting for the mirth to subside. Eventually, "You are right Hermione, that was a good consolation." They giggled briefly.

The pat turned into a caress, "Was it serious?"

"Serious..? Yes and no. I think that perhaps we tried to make it into something more serious than it should have been. Does that make sense?"

"Actually it does." Hermione's hand had made its way from Minerva's back to her head, moving between caressing the luxurious strands of ebony hair and massaging the older womans scalp.

"Mmmm that's nice."

The young witch gave a chuckle, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes – just enjoying the simple warmth of the physical contact. Several minutes passed before Minerva sat up, "Hermione, thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." Emerald green and chocolate eyes met. "How are you feeling?"

"I am alright... or at least I will be. Truthfully things between Suzanne and I have been tense for quite some time. We always wanted very different things from our relationship and I am only now realising just how different we were. I was being torn in several directions at once and I believe that when the shock wears off – I will be more relieved that anything else."

"You were scared of being lonely, that's why you didn't end it sooner?"

Minerva emptied the last of the bottle into their glasses, "You are saying that with considerable familiarity."

"Been there, done that..."

"...Got the inner robes."

Hermione laughed, not previously knowing that the wizarding world had their own version of the muggle phrase. "So to speak."

"Despite everything, I have rather enjoyed tonight."

"I have too Minerva. It's wonderful being able to chat with someone on an intellectual level."

The older witch smiled, patting Hermione's hand as the young woman placed her empty glass down on the table but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the sound of a bell being rung vigorously. "Time, ladies and gentlemen please!"

A look of almost disappointment crossed Minerva's elegant features. "I suppose that I should be getting back to Hogwarts."

Hermione quirked a brow, "You don't have to. How do you fancy coming back to mine for a nightcap?"

"It must be eleven o'clock." Minerva found her eyes drawn to two large empty bottles on the table, "And did we drink all of that?"

"It is and we did." Hermione pulled a jacket out of her handbag and put it on. "I must confess that I would enjoy the company." She slipped her book into her bag.

Minerva smirked, "Well alright but do not be surprised when I fall asleep on you."

"I don't mind if you drool on my shoulder."

The older witch raised both of her eyebrows. "Really?"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, really. I can certainly think of worse things. Besides **you **have all of your own teeth."

And so it came to pass that they staggered out of the pub, clinging to each other as they tried to walk and laugh at the same time. The cool air sobered them up slightly and they walked down the quiet road. Hermione's home was on the outskirts of the village, she led the older woman towards it. They did not speak until the houses on both sides retreated, to be replaced by hedgerow.

"How long have you lived here?"

"About a month. I was renting in Fort William itself before I bought the cottage."

A minute or two passed and then Hermione opened a wooden gate in a narrow opening in the hedge. Minerva felt a series of magical alert systems recognise her presence as she stepped into a small but neatly kept garden. She caught a faint whiff of honeysuckle and was unsure if it was a plant or the young womans perfume. The heady scent, whatever it was made her slightly dizzy.

There was a brief moment of uncertainty when Hermione unlocked the door and invited her into a narrow passage – something inside the older witch overrode the momentary impulse to leave. "I have muggle whisky, firewhisky, a few other spirits – unless you'd prefer a glass of wine or something."

"What were we drinking in the pub?"

A chuckle came from deeper in the house, "**That **was the local firewater. I do have a bottle of that too."

"That sounds wonderful." Minerva finally closed the front door behind her, it gave a reassuring solid thud that modern fittings could not quite manage. She followed the sound of Hermione's voice and walked down the narrow hall, looking around in the dim light quite curiously. The decoration was traditional with some walls being exposed stone, others covered in white washed plaster. The staircase was made of a lightly varnished wood.

The kitchen was compact but well designed, Minerva barely glanced at the fittings before following Hermione into the dimly lit living area. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Is that not slang for 'take your clothes off'?"

The young woman almost spat out her mouthful of whisky. "Well Minerva..." She smirked, "If you'd like to strip in my living room I'm not about to stop you."

"Perhaps after another drink." Laughing Hermione pointedly slid a full glass towards her former mentor who took it with a very cheeky smile. Both woman collapsed into a comfortable squishy sofa, neither mentioning the fact that their knees were touching. Something was happening here, something that had taken on a momentum of its own, something that neither witch could stop.

Minerva swallowed a generous amount of amber liquid, feeling it burn in her throat and warm her stomach. "Most people thought that you would end up with Mr Weasley..." Despite being phrased as a statement it was a question.

"With Ron..? No, I was never interested in him that way." There was a momentary pause. "Did **you **believe that too?"

"No. You and Mr Weasley were not exactly well-suited to each other. Even Mr Potter would have been a better choice. However... I suspected that you might be..." Minerva allowed her sentence to trail off.

"A lesbian?" Hermione on the other hand was far more open about acknowledging her sexuality than the older woman seemed to be.

"Yes." Miraculously their glasses were refilled, almost as though by magic.

"Are you?"

"Well, I have not been with a man since I was a teenager, so yes I suppose that I am. But you already knew that."

"I have always believed that you were."

"I know that you are... gay also."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, knowing that the emerald eyes intently watching her would catch the gesture despite the low light level in the room. "And how could you possibly know that?"

That Scottish brogue deepened, became slightly husky. "Because straight women don't kiss like that." She moved fractionally closer to the younger witch.

"Refresh my memory..."

Neither would later remember who had initiated the kiss, only that it was explosive and washed away any inhibitions not already removed by the alcohol that they had consumed.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Thanks to Tigertales for beta'ing and for suggesting the names of the ex's for me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank ya'll for the nice reviews, enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – An unorthodox arrangement<p>

Minerva stirred slightly in her sleep, it was the unfamiliar sensation of having another woman in her arms that brought her to full awareness. Otherwise she would have rolled over and recommenced snoring. A glance downwards revealed a shaggy mass of chestnut curls and a lot of naked skin. The Headmistress tore her eyes away for a moment, frantically looking around the dim room. The only light came from an ajar door, she tried without turning her head to find her clothes.

'What have I done,' Minerva wasn't sure if she only said it in her head or if she had spoken aloud. She became cognizant of the fact that her legs were tangled up with Hermione's but that she was lying on top of one of the young womans arms. The room was full of the scent of sex. The Headmistress wanted to slap herself at her appalling lack of self-control.

Hermione woke up aware first that she was partially lying on top of someone and that her arm was numb. Then as she was remembering the events of the previous evening, she felt the older witch stiffen. "Mmmrph." She raised her head but was unable to read what was going on in Minerva's eyes in the darkness.

"I really should be getting back."

The young witch glanced at the clock. "It's not even three o'clock in the morning." She pulled her arm from underneath Minerva and rested her head back on the older womans shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

"How can you be so bloody calm?"

Hermione gave a chuckle and rolled off of the older woman. "Minerva, there's no point in getting agitated."

"We had sex!"

"Yes we did." When Minerva tried to sit up a hand applied pressure to her shoulder. "We are both consenting adults, what happened happened because we both needed it."

"And we were drunk."

"That too. Look Minerva, what is done cannot be undone. I'm tired, you are too. We'll talk about this in the morning." Hermione rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in the pillow, "Go back to sleep."

There was nothing now keeping the older woman in the bed but she stayed anyway. There was something in the Hermione's voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. Unconditional acceptance.

* * *

><p>It was fairly late in the morning when they woke up again. They were once again touching, lying side by side – hips and shoulders in tight contact. It was almost the same moment when they turned their heads to look at each other. There was a rather long period of silence and then they both said, "Morning," at the same moment. The ensuing laughter served to break the tension.<p>

Hermione sat up, completely unselfconscious that she was naked. She vigorously rubbed a hand over her face, grateful that they had slept long enough for her to avoid a hangover from the copious amount of alcohol that she had drank the previous night. She slid out of bed and pulled a warm flannel robe from inside her wardrobe, momentarily she had considered the sexier silk one but had changed her mind – deciding that discretion was the better part of valour.

She fastened her robe and turned back to face the naked ebony haired siren in her bed. It took a lot of willpower to keep her eyes on Minerva's face. Blindly she reached out and grabbed another robe, she placed it on the messy sheets. "I'll go and make some coffee, the shower and everything is through that door. Feel free to help yourself to anything you want."

"I believe that I already did."

Hermione grinned broadly.

"Oh Merlin, did I say that aloud?"

"Yep." The young woman winked at Minerva, "I'll see you downstairs." With that she walked out of the room. Emerald eyes followed her departure and the older witch had the urge to apparate to Hogwarts but fought the uncharacteristic cowardice. Breakfast was bound to be awkward but surely it wouldn't kill her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hermione had put a pot of coffee on to brew, knowing from past experience that her former mentor liked the bitter beverage in the morning. At the same time she charmed the bread to cut itself into slices while she dived into the shower in the downstairs bathroom. As quickly as possible she shampooed her hair and washed the smell of sex off of her skin.<p>

Another spell transfigured the robe into comfortable jogging bottoms and a t shirt. She walked back into the kitchen and began to chop onions and mushrooms. As Hermione moved back and forward, she realised just how sore some of her muscles were – it seemed that their activities of the previous night had been rather energetic. The thought made her laugh.

"Something amusing?"

"Just a random thought." Hermione turned to see Minerva standing in the doorframe. Her ebony hair was unbound and she was wearing her trousers from the previous evening with one of the younger womans blouses over the top.

The older witch noticed her gaze, "I hope you do not mind but I borrowed this."

"Not at all. That colour looks good on you." She turned back to her task and cast a charm learnt from Molly Weasley that would ensure that the eggs were cooked, the toast was toasted and that they would be fed.

"You also look good." The casual clothes, hair in a ponytail and flushed skin made the younger witch look more than simply good.

"Thanks." Hermione grabbed the coffee pot, "Do you still take milk, no sugar?"

"You remembered that?"

"Well... I... Have a good memory for some things."

"Yes I still drink my coffee that way. Thank you." Minerva smiled when the young woman placed two mugs on the table.

Hermione sat down, chocolate eyes intent on the older witch. "I thought that you'd probably be gone when I woke up."

"Truthfully I did think about it."

"What stopped you?"

"It was what you said about not being able to change what happened. You just seemed so calm and collected about everything."

"Well it's not as though I make a habit of taking women home from the pub."

"You seemed rather at ease with the whole situation."

"For some reason I'm rather at ease with you. The situation is another thing entirely."

"Where do we go from here?"

Hermione rubbed her chin deep in thought. "I had an idea."

"Oh?"

"You said last night that you were lonely, that you did not get away from Hogwarts often."

"Yes, and?"

"I believe that I also mentioned that I am somewhat lacking in a social life?" Standing up the brunette witch grabbed two plates and dished up their breakfast. "I hope this is ok, I don't know what you like to eat for... erm... brunch."

Minerva chuckled, "This looks wonderful, thank you."

"I thought that perhaps we could be... friends."

"Friends?"

"Is that so surprising? We connected really well last night Minerva and I'm not talking about what happened later."

"I know that you are not."

"I figured that as we're both very busy and that neither of us have the time or the inclination to start new... relationships." Hermione's gaze returned back to unconvinced emerald eyes, "For example next week there is an exhibition of early magical artefacts at the museum in New York. It's not the kind of thing that Harry or Ron would want to go to... And sometimes it would be nice to have a meal with a human being who isn't my mother..."

Minerva sat up a little straighter and focussed more intently on what Hermione was saying. "Friends?"

"Yeah, so if Hogwarts ever gets too much or you just want a break you can come here."

"You seem to have thought this out."

"Somewhat. I'm guessing we can iron out the details as we go along."

Minerva pushed her empty plate away and finished her coffee, giving Hermione's suggestion the thought that it deserved. "Well... I think that the idea has merit."

"But?"

"But there is one thing that you haven't considered."

"Which is?"

"The... other thing that happened last night. What if it happens again?"

"Sex?" Hermione laughed, "Minerva, like I said this morning, we are both adults."

"You cannot be serious! Are you suggesting that we should just..." The Headmistress cut off, shaking her head. "...whenever the mood strikes?"

"Actually I am." Hermione leaned back in her chair, hands wrapped around a fresh cup of coffee observing the older witch. "Sex is a need just like any other one that we've discussed. It is a great way to unwind and relax. We both have stressful jobs."

"Wha...uh...w..."

Hermione gave a single chuckle and took a sip of her drink. "Hey, we've already 'broken the ice' and I'm not proposing anything sordid. I'm merely suggesting that if the... occasion occurs... or 'the mood strikes'."

Minerva smirked, "Friends with benefits?"

"Well I would never say anything so clichéd. But essentially yes, an arrangement where we spend time together and if we are..."

"..horny."

"Then perhaps we act on it."

"You have an amazing way of surprising me Hermione."

"Do you need time to think about it?"

"I am not sure about the benefits part but I would very much like to be your friend."

Hermione smiled, it was more than enough for now. "What do you have planned for today?"

The Headmistress shot a glance at the clock, "I have a meeting at six but until then I am free."

"How about we do something?"

"What do you have in mind?" Inadvertently Minerva's gaze shot to the ceiling and beyond it the bedroom. The younger witch noticed this with a smirk but didn't call her on it.

"Well I... Maybe we could go for a walk, or see a movie – we could even go and find the Loch Ness monster."

"In other words you do not mind what we do but you want to consolidate our... arrangement."

"Something like that."

"A walk sounds nice but you are limping slightly."

Hermione laughed, "I think that I pulled a muscle last night. Walking will do me good. I'm just going to grab my wallet and change my clothes." She rounded the table and briefly placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder as she walked past.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry about the delay in publishing - new job, never enough time in the day.**

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was pacing. It was far too early to go and meet Hermione but she had finished all of her work, written out of the staff schedules for the month and answered a ton of correspondence. It had been a week since she had last seen the younger woman. Surprisingly she found herself missing the company, with Suzanne weeks could pass without the same feeling – or she would have spent time with the blonde out of a sense of duty rather than any real desire to do so.<p>

However it was hard to separate her recollections of their singular night from the time that they had shared together sans bedroom. Hermione was incredibly witty, making Minerva laugh more than she had in years and stunningly intelligent. Simply being in the younger woman's company was somehow stimulating and relaxing at the same time. It made her crave more.

Shaking her head at her own foolishness the Headmistress took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Rose Cottage." Minerva took a deep breath before stepping into the green flames.

* * *

><p>Hermione was working on a report for the Minister when her floo roared into life. Few people had access to it and fewer still would just drop by. So she wasn't surprised when Minerva stepped out of the flames looking a sheepish.<p>

"You're a little early." In fact a glance at her watch told her that the elder witch was almost two hours ahead of schedule.

"Do you mind?"

The young witch put her quill down and crossed the room, embracing the older woman. Minerva was somewhat stiff at first but soon relaxed into the hug. Hermione pulled back with a smile, "Not at all, you're always welcome but I do have some work to finish." She squeezed an elegant hand and disengaged the contact, "Would you like a book to read or you could watch some TV perhaps."

"How does it work?"

Hermione picked up the remote and showed Minerva how to operate the device before returning to her paperwork, "You know where the kitchen is, feel free to help yourself." Her quill began to scratch at the parchment rapidly as she outlined her quarterly staff review. After a few minutes she almost forgot that the older woman was even there.

Minerva soon learnt to channel surf and found a rather interesting program to watch on something called the History Channel, quietly she began to watch – chuckling quietly everytime that the muggle narrator made erroneous conclusions. Periodically she would glance at Hermione, feeling content just being in the young woman's company.

It took little more than half an hour for Hermione to finish the report and tie it to a rather feisty owl. Once she turned back from the window, she stood and watched faint flashing lights from the television flicker over Minerva's face. Aware of the scrutiny the older witch turned and offered her a smile, before patting the seat cushion next to her.

Accepting the invitation the young woman went and sat next to the Headmistress, enjoying the warmth that passed between when they were so close together.

"Ready to go?" Hermione stood and stretched her back muscles.

"You have not told me how we are supposed to be getting to America."

"It's a Ministry secret, I'm afraid that I cannot divulge the exact details."

Minerva rubbed her brow, "Will I not be able to guess?"

"It involves apparition and yes **you **should be able to guess but I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Now, you sound like a Ministry employee."

"Sorry." The young woman reached out her hand to the older witch, pulling her up into a standing position. "This will be easier if we are touching." She slid her hands onto Minerva's waist, feeling the Headmistress respond by pulling her closer. Voice now a whisper she added, "I need you to keep your eyes closed for several minutes and not open them until I tell you."

"That sounds rather uncomfortable."

"It's important. I'm asking you to trust me Minerva." Brown eyes bored into green until long ebony lashes obediently fluttered closed. "I don't want to have to blindfold you."

"Well alright."

The further a person tries to apparate, the more overwhelming the sensation becomes. The dizzying, nauseating feeling would serve to knock even the most powerful witch or wizard off balance. And so while it was technically possible to apparate from England to a far away continent, the likelihood of serious injury or death drastically increased. The only conventional way to apparate to the USA was to make a series of 'hops' through Europe, into Russia and across the Bering Straits – the way that the first muggle humans had done thousands of years before. The process took much of a day and had its own dangers attached.

The Ministry of Magic had secretly constructed a series of platforms in the Atlantic Ocean, off of the normal shipping routes and invisible to muggles – they provided skilled Ministry employees with a route to North America that was far faster than any other form of travel. It took only four jumps to be on solid ground again, albeit further North than many would like.

* * *

><p>Concentrating hard Hermione made the first apparation. It was a mind numbing, sickening sensation – long apparations always were but she knew it would affect the older woman more because she wasn't in control. They alighted on a small rocking platform in a stormy ocean, the young witch knew that Minerva could smell the salt in the air and would soon figure out what they were doing.<p>

"Ready for the next?"

Somehow having your eyes closed made the journey even worse. Minerva nodded, tightening her arms around the younger woman. Swallowing hard as she felt like the world spun out of control. By the third side-along-apparation she was resting her forehead on Hermione's shoulder, needing the physical support.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Hermione stood still and began to stroke Minerva's hair. "We're here."<p>

"I need a minute."

"Take your time." The young witch continued to caress the older woman's hair but now she raised her other hand to run up and down the length of Minerva's spine. Her overwhelming urge was to comfort but she couldn't help but notice how good she felt in her arms.

"Where are we?"

"Open your eyes and have a look." Almost reluctantly the older woman opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself in a rather elegant, richly decorated living room but one somewhat devoid of personality. "This is a Ministry apartment, it's open for certain employees to use on request. It makes a rather decent apparation point too."

Minerva sat down, "That was **the **worst side-along apparation that I have ever experienced!"

"I know. It is definitely not pleasant. Travelling over oceans will do that. Would you like a glass of water or something?"

"Is there any chance of a cup of tea?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a moment."

"Oh Hermione..."

"Mmmm?"

"Bring one back for yourself too."

They both chuckled and the young woman smiled broadly at her. "Ok, why not."

Minerva used the few minutes that Hermione was clattering around in the kitchen, to explore the flat and she took the opportunity to splash water on her face. By the time that the younger witch came back into the room, she was back on the sofa and had regained her legendary composure.

The young brunette smiled again, enjoying the picture – she placed the cups on the coffee table and forced her eyes not to devour the older woman. "We have a few hours before the opening."

"You anticipated my reaction, did you not?"

"Somewhat. I've been there myself."

The Headmistress blew on her cup of tea, "And what were you planning on doing with those 'few hours'?"

"Well I'm open to suggestions."

"Sometimes I don't know how to take you Hermione?"

"Is that good or bad?"

"The jury is still out on that. You are incredibly confident and forceful one moment and completely laid back the next, you make me laugh and you seem to be a rather accomplished flirt."

The younger woman burst out laughing. "Does that bother you?"

"The fact that you are flirting or the fact that you confuse the hell out of me?"

"Both."

"It is rather refreshing." It was a grudging admission and Hermione knew that it was the best that she was going to get.

"Well in that case..." Hermione waved a hand and a plate of Ginger Newts floated in from the kitchen. "I'll let you have a biscuit."

"You had better young lady!"

"Or what?"

"...Cheeky."

"Mmmm hmmm."

* * *

><p>The young witch leaned in to look closer at an ancient book through its protective glass case. The spells it contained were unknown to modern witches and wizards, utilising ingredients that were now banned or unavailable. She became aware of a presence moving towards her from behind, it was a sense that she had developed during the war and was very handy. Normally she would have turned but there was only one person who it could have been.<p>

Minerva hesitated before reaching out and placing a hand on Hermione's back. She felt the desire for physical contact with the younger woman and due to their 'arrangement' – she had acted on it rather than denying the impulse as she normally would have done. She leant over and looked into the case. "Most Potente Love potion? Is there something that you are not telling me? Should I be worried?"

Hermione gave a chuckle and turned her head to face the older woman, she drew in a breath when she saw how close those emerald eyes were. There was no denying that there was an innate chemistry between them and judging from the way that that green gaze shifted to her lips – it was definitely a mutual attraction. "Are you worried?"

"Did we not have a variation of this conversation earlier?"

"That we did." Hermione placed her hand on the case, sending a static charge through the glass to turn the page. "Look at this potion, I've never seen anything like this."

"I am not even sure that this is plausible. Most of the older books are full of spells and potions that never worked. Half of these ingredients cancel each other out."

"It might merit further study though. It could be the cure for magic loss with age or even for Alzheimer's which is the muggle equivalent."

"Well then I believe that you will have a lot of work to do when we get back to Scotland."

"What else is new?"

They grinned at each other, "Well that is something that I understand."

Other patrons were coming towards them now and by mutual agreement the two women walked further into the exhibit, commenting on various items from time to time. They were enjoying spending time together, intellectually sparring with each other and generally just getting better acquainted.

* * *

><p>They stepped out of the museum and into the cool evening air, the two women looked at each other for a long moment before Hermione broke the silence. "We should be heading back."<p>

"...Do we have to?" There was an 'inner Headmistress' beating her head against the inside of Minerva's skull in response to the question that her mouth had just uttered.

The young woman raised an eyebrow, "Not if you don't want to... we can stay at the apartment tonight and head back tomorrow."

"...And the sleeping arrangements?"

Hermione laughed, "There are two bedrooms Minerva."

"That is a relief." In truth the older woman did not know if she was relieved or disappointed but it seemed like the right things to say.

The younger witch smirked, obviously recognising Minerva's dilemma. "Fancy dinner?"

"Sounds nice but what do people eat in New York?"

"Actually I have no idea. Steak maybe... or cheesecake... possibly bagels."

"Perhaps we should find out rather than guessing?" The older woman quirked her lips in an amused smile.

* * *

><p>Minerva picked up her wineglass with a smirk, humour was dancing in emerald eyes. She was listening to Hermione tell her about the pranks that George Weasley and Angelina played at their own wedding. "I am glad that he found another 'soul-mate' and that he is happy. However neither of them are going to be welcome at Hogwarts for quite some time."<p>

"Am I?... Welcome at Hogwarts..?"

The Headmistress coughed. "Well yes, of course, you may visit. However if you are specifically **visiting **me, I can provide you with access to my private floo or if you arrive at the gates after curfew an elf will take you around to the staff entrance."

Hermione nodded, "That seems like a good arrangement." There was a pregnant pause, "Would you like it if I were to visit you?"

"I...I... That sounds pleasant."

The young woman chuckled and handed Minerva the dessert menu that they had been given a few minutes earlier. "Can I tempt you?"

"Into having dessert?"

Hermione smirked but said nothing, watching as a slight flush made its way across elegant cheekbones – bringing a very attractive colour to Minerva's complexion.

The older woman shook her head with a grin, "If I order dessert you will know my darkest secret." There was a teasing lilt in her voice, indicating that she was not opposed to sharing it.

"Which is?"

"...Well, I absolutely adore chocolate and this sounds divine." She leant over and pointed at a rich chocolate desert on the menu that made Hermione queasy merely by reading the description.

"I think that I would go for the cheesecake myself but I'll bear your chocolate fetish in mind for future reference."

Minerva's lips quirked as she repressed the broader grin that was threatening and she signalled the waiter.

"Ready for dessert?" The young man looked slightly perplexed when both women gave an identical snicker.

"Yes, I will have the Triple chocolate fudge cake."

"And I'll have the blueberry cheesecake."

"Good choices ladies, can I get you a refill on your drinks or maybe a coffee to go with your dessert?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful." Hermione smiled up at the young man.

"Perhaps a small cup."

Several minutes passed in idle conversation while they waited for their order to arrive. A huge slab of gooey chocolate cake was passed to Minerva who looked like she was going to swoon in delight. Hermione chuckled and used her fork to cut off a piece of cheesecake – it turned out to be wonderful, creamy and sweet yet tart and satisfying.

"Hermione, will you be free on the twenty fifth of next month?"

The young woman consulted her internal diary, "Nothing I cannot reschedule, why? What did you have in mind?"

"I am giving a lecture and thought that it would be nice to see a friendly face in the audience."

Hermione gave a smile, this was the exact kind of thing that she had wanted from their arrangement. "Yes of course I would be happy to come along."

"You will probably be cursing me from boredom afterwards."

"I doubt it."

Minerva stirred sugar into her coffee, ignoring the cream that had been brought to the table – she would have turned it into milk but it was inadvisable in a muggle establishment and so she drank it black. The younger woman did the same with a similar rueful glance in her direction. "I happen to know from experience that your lectures are many things, however boring is not one of them. I'm sure whatever your topic may be, it will be both engaging and interesting."

The older witch gave a chuckle, "I am sure that we will find out if you are right next month."

"Of course I'm right."

Emerald and chocolate met in an amused contact, both women enjoying the interplay between them. Neither wanted to interrupt the... indefinable thing that was flowing between them and so neither broached the doubts or questions that were in their minds.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

There was a faraway look on Minerva's face as she gazed into the lit hearth. She was sat forward on the sofa cushions, with her hands neatly resting on her thighs. It had been several minutes since she had sat down but she had not spoken in that time. Nor had she touched the glass of wine that was on the coffee table in front of her. She also seemed unaware of the scrutiny that she was being subjected to.

Another few minutes passed before Hermione stood, she placed her wine glass on the table and went to sit next to Minerva but she sat sideways allowing her knee to touch a shapely thigh. The younger witch placed a hand on an elegant shoulder, "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine... I was just thinking."

"Would you like to talk to me about it?"

Minerva sank back into the cushions and turned her head to find Hermione surprisingly close to her. The younger woman had an arm casually draped over the sofa and chocolate eyes were warm and compassionate. "I was merely thinking about my life and about the events that have brought me here."

"Very deep and complex thoughts for this time of night."

"I tend to be slightly more melancholy in the evenings."

Hermione wordlessly charmed their glasses to float into their hands. The older woman smiled and took a sip, "Are you trying to get me drunk? ...Again?"

Lips quirked as a number of teasing responses flashed through the young witch's brain but she decided to instead tell the truth. "Not right now. I'm merely trying to get you to relax."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Well, there is a first time for everything."

Hermione laughed and took a swig of her own drink, deciding that the best course of action would be to remain silent.

"I left Hogwarts with a head full of ambitions and wild dreams, I thought that I would change the world. I went into research with the Ministry, much as you did." There was a brief pause and Minerva lifted her hand and brushed an errant strand of hair from the younger woman's forehead, surprising both of them – she let her fingers linger on the soft skin. After a moment she let her hand fall, "Then the war changed everything, changed me. I decided that the best way to avert future conflict would be to lead young people, to teach them from an early age what is and is not appropriate."

Now that the touch barrier had been broken Hermione placed her hand on Minerva's knee. "You are a fabulous teacher. It's a very noble thing that you do."

"I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice. I have precious little to show for my life."

Hermione curiously looked at her former professor, "Where do you live when you are not at Hogwarts?"

Minerva blushed, much to the shock of the younger woman who had not expected an embarrassed response to such a simple question. "Well... I have a room at my parents house."

Chocolate eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the other witch blinked in surprise, "Now, I can't say that I expected you to say that."

"Embarrassing is it not?"

"No, after all what would be the point of paying to maintain a residence that you would rarely use?"

Minerva's emerald gaze interrogated her, she was unable to believe that this woman who was decades younger than her could have so easily accepted that fact. She opened her mouth and said as much.

"Minerva... It's only sensible. Why would I think differently of you because you live with your parents?"

"Other people have."

"Suzanne?"

"Yes."

Hermione's hand gently squeezed Minerva's leg. "It seems like there was a lot of things about you that she did not approve of."

"That, unfortunately is true."

"You realise of course that most of her issues were not actually about you but about her?" She waited for the older woman to nod before continuing, "Minerva, I am not going to judge you, nor do I have any right to do so but I want you to feel free to tell me anything. Ok?"

That emerald gaze had shifted during the conversation but finally it returned to meet concerned chocolate and Hermione could see in that instant how lonely and hurt that Minerva truly was. "Well alright."

"Good. Now can I ask you something else?"

Elegant skin paled, "Erm, yes."

"Do you always go by Minerva or..."

The way that the older witch relaxed was palpable, "Most of the time yes. My mother occasionally abbreviates it and Albus used to call me Tabby."

"Tabby..? Oh yeah I see. That's funny." Hermione finished her glass of wine and placed it on the table.

"I have heard you called 'Mione before..."

"The boys do it occasionally but I'm still not sure if I like it or not."

The brief break in the slightly emotional conversation was very welcome. Hermione intuitively knew that Minerva was still not ready to talk about her issues in any more detail and that the wounds inflicted by her former partner would take a considerable time to heal.

"I wanted to ask you a question if I might?"

"By all means Minerva."

"You are not... secretly in love with me or anything?"

The young woman laughed. "Well no, I don't think so. You think that perhaps I have an ulterior motive?"

The older witch shot her a long, hard, speculative look.

"No Minerva, I'm not in love with you. I very much enjoy your company and I think that we get on rather well. Yes you are an attractive woman and after the other night there is no denying that there is great chemistry between us but all of that added together still doesn't equate to love."

"I think that your eyesight leaves a great deal to be desired but thank you for the compliment." There was a pause, "I just wanted to check that you..."

"I know, it's ok."

They smiled at each other warmly, Minerva's hand found its way on top of the younger woman's. Hermione turned her palm over and they clasped hands. At that point conversation was not necessary, both witches content just to spend time together. Several minutes passed in silence.

Firelight was reflecting off of Hermione's hair and skin. Highlighting the stunning young woman's natural beauty and Minerva couldn't help but be entranced by it. She whispered her name.

"Mmmm?"

"About the... benefits clause...?

"What about it?" There was a smirk on full lips.

"Well in the spirit of our arrangement... I was wondering..."

Hermione placed her spare hand on the older woman's cheek, caressing softly before allowing it to drop. "You can say anything to me Minerva, just spit it out."

"I was wondering if I might kiss you?"

"You were... were you?"

"You my dear are a tease."

"Yup."

They both laughed and the tension was gone. Minerva's hand was shaking as she reached up to caress the younger woman's face, tracing her fingertips over pretty features, sliding across a cheek and into unruly curls. Intense emerald eyes bored into Hermione's as they got closer. Ever so slowly the Headmistress closed the distance between them and brought their lips together.

Unlike their other kisses this did not start off passionately. It was sweet, tender and explorative – lips just brushing against each others. Minerva shifted on the sofa so that she was facing the younger witch, who instantly took advantage of their closeness and wrapped both arms around her. In a way that seemed natural and just right the older witch used the hand in Hermione's hair to pull her even closer. A bold tongue flicked lightly over an upper lip, exploring, seeking and asking permission to enter. When their tongues first touched, both women moaned into the kiss as it gradually deepened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. And no they didn't have sex!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey ya'll from sunny 90+ degree heat... Gotta love America! Or at least sharing it with a certain American! Even when we're ill we're having loads of... (ahem) fun. Although just between us... I did get a complaint this morning that I (apparently) snore when I have a runny nose due to a cold - baby I'm really sorry but try not snoring through a nose full of snot - love ya!**

**Seriously enjoy the chapter folks and hopefully you'll get another update before I head back to snowy, cold, wet and lonely England.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later<p>

Minerva carried a bowl of popcorn into the living room, "I did it, I worked out the micronwave device."

Hermione gave a chuckle, "I can hear that you also disabled the smoke alarm." She took the bowl from the older womans hands and grinned when the Headmistress sat down right next to her.

"It was annoying me."

The younger witch nodded, repressing her giggle. "They have a tendency to do that when you burn things." Minerva casually draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Hermione closer, digging in the bowl with her other hand.

As soon as the 'Universal' logo appeared on the screen the older woman sat up slightly straighter and paid attention to the TV. Over the last weeks she had developed a taste for movies and it was something that Hermione was happy to indulge her in. Sitting on the sofa usually led to snuggling and so she was overjoyed to oblige.

Hermione had seen this particular film a number of times and her mind began to wander. She was thoroughly enjoying the time that she spent with the older witch. Their arrangement made their encounters remarkably relaxed; they were both being themselves far more so than they would normally have done this early into a relationship and the complete lack of expectations had removed any tensions that could have arisen.

Her mind flashed back to their singular night together. True they had been drunk but they had both consented to their encounter – it had been inevitable from the moment that they had crossed her doorstep. Minerva had proven to be a wonderful lover, generous and giving but incredibly passionate. They had only exchanged a few kisses since then but she knew that it was only a matter of time.

Hermione had noticed over the time that they had spent together that Minerva often emitted a soft, gentle purr when they were physically close. It had been a long day at work and the effect of that gentle vibration in the older witches throat was soporific. Her eyelids began to droop and she fell asleep.

A few minutes passed before Minerva realised that the younger woman was sleeping. She gave a silent chuckle and summoned a blanket from the easy chair in the corner. Magically she spread it over Hermione and turned her attention back to the movie.

Crookshanks watched as his human was tended to by the _hidden-stripy-cat-woman_, looked on as Minerva unconsciously rubbed her cheek against Hermione's hair and periodically brushed her lips against the forehead of the young witch. Much later the _concealed-tabby-feline-female_ picked up his human and carried her upstairs to bed. The half-Kneazle followed along behind, just to make sure that nothing untoward was going on.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next morning in bed with no recollection of how she had gotten there. She was tucked in more thoroughly than her mother used to do, so tightly in fact that she struggled to move. Obviously Minerva had carried her to bed and covered her up – the thought of that made her smile. She grinned again when she rolled over and saw a note lying on the other pillow.<p>

_Hermione_

_Thank you for inviting me over last night. I had a wonderful time. You also seemed rather relaxed._

_I have a meeting in London on Friday, not sure what time it will finish. I am on duty this weekend and was wondering if you would enjoy dinner at Hogwarts? You normally work late on Friday's do you not? I could meet you there after my meeting if you like._

_M_

The young woman continued to smile broadly as she let the words wash over her. The fact that Minerva was inviting her to Hogwarts was testament to the fact that the older witch was completely comfortable with her. There was something incredibly exciting about going back to the castle she thought of as home as much as the one she had grown up in – while being with a woman she found incredibly captivating. Saying no was definitely not even a possibility.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon<p>

Minerva's meeting with the educational committee was dragging on and she let her mind wander to a certain brunette witch. One of things that appealed to her about the arrangement that she shared with Hermione was the fact that she didn't have to follow her internal rules about what behaviour was acceptable on a given meeting. She did not have to worry if it was too soon to kiss the younger woman or not – she could just follow her urges. It was very refreshing.

"I am afraid Gentlemen that we at Hogwarts have carried out our own research and the curriculum changes that you propose will not be viable at this time. There is no appreciable benefit to the students and the cost of the alterations are unacceptable."

"But Headmistress our best education experts believe..."

"That is just the point. They believe... they do not know and the 'expert' whose work you are citing has only minimal teaching experience at best." There was an angry, scornful note to Minerva's voice. "I judged these proposals fairly, despite my disregard for their author."

The committee glanced at each other, retrospectively acknowledging that hiring Delores Umbridge was a mistake in more ways than one. "In that case Headmistress perhaps your research could form the basis of a series of new recommendations?"

"Indeed, I will prepare a report for you." After that the committee began to rehash old subjects and Minerva recommenced daydreaming.

A few hours had passed in a relatively boring manner, Minerva was more than happy when she apparated into the grounds of a substantial granite building. The old stone block walls had been sandblasted back to their traditional light grey and the grounds were immaculately kept. It looked for all the world like a small rural muggle office. Her magical sense was tingling again and she knew that her presence had been noted.

She stepped up to the entrance noticing the elegant and discrete carved slate plate next to the door. Engraved into it was the Ministry seal followed by the ambiguous words, 'Research Station Fifteen'. She reached out and turned the handle, stepping into a tastefully decorated foyer. She scarcely had time to glance around before a disembodied voice spoke from a small box on the wall. "All visitors must report to reception immediately."

Minerva proceeded to obey the instruction and followed another discrete sign that pointed into a doorway on the left. She stepped into a light and airy chamber, lit by large windows looking out into the grounds and at the mountains beyond. "Ah, Headmistress McGonagall."

"Hello, I am here to meet Hermione Granger."

"Yes. Well. **Dr **Granger left instructions for you to be given full security clearance." Minerva blinked not only at the comment but at the amount of venom in the receptionists' voice and the way she almost tore a piece of parchment with the violence of her quill.

"Ah, I see. Or perhaps you could just tell her that I am here? I do not mind waiting."

"It's fine. She left **special **instructions regarding you!" The words were cutting and sharp, leaving the older woman completely baffled. She was about to respond with her usual acerbic wit when another voice issued from a second doorway.

"Then I suggest that you follow them Brenda!"

The receptionist sat down so abruptly that the legs of her chair squealed on the floor. Minerva turned to face Hermione who was standing on the other side of the room, wearing a face like thunder. She offered the younger woman a half smile and went to look out of the window, ignoring the sounds of a quietly issued but blistering reprimand in the background.

A minute or so passed before a now chastised Brenda said, "If you could read this and sign please Headmistress?"

Minerva turned around and stepped up to the desk, scan reading quickly she realised that it was a simple enough non-disclosure agreement. She added her distinctive scrawl to the bottom of the parchment and took the visitors pass that she was grudgingly offered. Hermione gently touched her arm, "I just need to do one thing first and then I'm ready to go. Would you like the tour?"

"Sounds wonderful." They exchanged a smirk and Hermione led Minerva through the door and into the research facility. Leaving a scowling Brenda behind them.

Once there was no chance of being overheard Hermione turned to her... friend and spoke urgently, "I'm so sorry about all of that."

"What on Earth was that all about anyway?"

The younger witch sighed before waving her wand over a plate next to a glass door, it obediently slid aside and allowed them to enter a lab. It was filled with wizarding and muggle technology, so extensive that it caused a wordless gasp to escape from Minerva's lips. "Brenda... has something of a crush on me. I guess that she saw you and got jealous."

"I could have been here for any reason."

"True." Hermione gave a grimace, "But..."

"I knew that there was a 'but' coming."

The younger witch gave a blush and opened the door to her office, "She asked me out for dinner tonight and I said that I had plans."

"She put two and two together?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Hermione looked so worried and contrite that Minerva couldn't help but wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her into a quick hug. "Honestly, it is alright. While I am not going to shout about our... arrangement, if people decide to speculate about us, I am not going to waste my time answering them." The older woman let go and sat down, watching as the very attractive blush slowly fade from pretty features.

"You're right."

"Usually am." They both laughed at the mock-arrogance in Minerva's voice.

"I just need to file these and we'll get off."

Elegant lips quirked, "Promise?"

The younger woman giggled, shooting a huge smile at Minerva. "Yeah why not?"

Eyes met and held for a long, long moment. The intense communication was full of humour but there was something more serious underneath it. They both turned away at the same time, neither ready to deal with what was starting to bubble up from below the surface.

Hermione busied herself with a huge pile of paperwork, aware that emerald eyes were watching her the entire time. She could almost feel them lingering on her body, especially when she bent over the desk – something that she found herself doing more and more as the minutes passed.

Just when the young woman picked up the final folder, she felt rather than heard Minerva move. So it wasn't a complete surprise when two hands came to rest on her hips, just holding tightly for a moment – before sliding around her waist, under her shirt and onto the bare skin of her stomach. Hermione gasped, an exhalation that turned into a moan when lips brushed against the very sensitive flesh on the back of her neck.

"I like your hair that way." It was true the younger witch looked elegant, her hair was elaborately pinned up, she was conservatively dressed in a business skirt and white blouse. Minerva's next words were whispered into her ear, "Elegant... Graceful..." The Headmistress gave a slightly longer pause before exhaling a single adjective, "...Sexy."

Hermione sank back into the embrace, giving another moan when Minerva's kisses moved to the side of her throat. One of the older womans hands made its way up to briefly cup a full, suddenly aching breast. It was the first really sexual contact between them since the first night and they both felt an intense rush of desire course through their bodies.

The young witch only realised that Minerva had given her a lovebite when the Headmistress released her neck and breast at the same moment. A husky voice whispered in Hermione's ear, "Now **that **will give Brenda something to be jealous about."

Minerva's words were met with a moment of silence before both women erupted into laughter. Hermione turned in her arms and suddenly they were face to face. "Possessive much?"

"Something like that." The older witch didn't elaborate; instead she let one hand muss neat hair – effectively pulling Hermione into a kiss. It was passionate, lusty and needy. Weeks of sexual tension erupted into it and it rapidly intensified. Minerva moaned when hands roamed across her back and down to her buttocks.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching, caressing and groping – Minerva pulled back slightly and rested her forehead on Hermione's shoulder, just letting them get their breathing under control. "I have to apologise."

"Hmmm?"

"I never intended to go so far but I find you irresistible."

"You say that like it's a bad thing?"

"No Hermione but..."

"But..?" The young womans shining eyes looked up at Minerva in a wordless plea.

"But it has the potential to be extremely frustrating because I am on duty tonight." The tone of the last three words indicated the stress and the desire behind them.

"Aaaah." Hermione gave a groan of her own, realising just what that meant. Remembering that the professor on duty could be called on to deal with a problem at any time during the evening, at a moments notice – pretty much precluding any chance of a passionate evening in bed. Minerva looked frustrated and apologetic, making her want to comfort the older woman. "Ok, well how about a compromise?"

"A compromise?"

The younger witch reached up to caress the side of Minerva's face. "You aren't on duty next weekend are you?"

"No."

"So... perhaps you could come over and stay for a few days? No work, no grumpy receptionists, no bratty school children. Just the two of us and we can do whatever we want to."

Minerva blinked; she had been given free access to Hermione's house but hadn't even stayed over since their first night together. "You do realise that... your plan will undoubtedly end up with us spending the entire weekend in bed together, do you not?"

Hermione smirked, "It's a distinct possibility."

"Distinct possibility? More like an unstoppable certainty."

"You're very sure of yourself."

"Where you are concerned, definitely." Without another word Minerva brought their lips together again.

* * *

><p>Their trip to Hogwarts was stressful in places. True to form Brenda had shot some rather nasty looks in their direction when they had emerged from the office with mussed hair, slightly dishevelled clothing and a very obvious love bite on Hermione's neck. Once they were outside Minerva took her hand and apparated them to the north.<p>

They appeared in front of a blank section of granite wall, it was on the other side of the school from the gates that most visitors and students used. "If you touch this wall, a house elf will come out and get you."

"That sounds ominous."

Minerva gently nudged Hermione with her hip, indicating that she was being silly. "Nothing of the sort, we merely cannot have people wandering the grounds." The Headmistress placed her hand on the wall and instantly the stones slid aside and allowed them entry. "This part of the grounds is not visible from any of the windows, except the towers and the landscaping hides it from ground level."

"Cool."

They began to walk towards a part at the rear of the castle that had always looked odd to Hermione. It was a bland featureless almost square extension to the main building and now that she came to think of it – did not appear on the Marauders Map. When they got there Minerva again reached out and touched a certain spot, which vanished leaving an open archway in front of them.

"You ready Hermione?" It was more than a simple question about stepping through a doorway, Minerva wanted to know if the younger woman was prepared to meet the world as her paramour. In any other relationship they would have done this slower but their situation was quite different.

"Yes."

"Good."

Hermione straightened her shirt and took a step forward before stopping, "Minerva... should I?" She touched her neck, indicating the large lovebite. "Cover this?"

The older witch took a long moment smirking while she looked Hermione up and down. Her head was screaming for her to agree, while an impish impulse deep inside argued. She sighed and let the devil on her shoulder win, "No. It looks good on you."

The younger woman gave a smirk, not quite sure what had just happened but knowing that she liked it. She was intrigued by the devilish, flirty side of Minerva that she had only recently encountered. No one would have thought that the reserved headmistress had a playful side, it was a revelation that Hermione found fascinating.

They stepped into a hidden courtyard that the young witch had never seen before. "This is an area of the grounds only open to staff and... 'family guests'."

"Is that a euphemism..?"

"Sometimes." Minerva smirked.

"And how many 'family guests' have you brought back?"

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow, "In the last several years... Only Suzanne and now you."

"And before that?"

"...Hermione."

"What? I'm just asking."

"A lady never brags about her conquests."

"Is that what you are?"

"A lady? Or a conquistador?"

"You tell me."

"It would be easier to show you."

"Then show me."

Heedless of the fact that they were at Hogwarts Minerva leant in and kissed Hermione once again. Hands began to tangle in hair as the kiss was returned passionately. They only broke apart when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Well hello Minerva and... _Hermione." _That last part was issued in something approximating a squeak.

"Go away Hooch." Minerva muttered against Hermione's lips, midway through yet another mind-blowing kiss.

"Me... go away? You're the one snogging a gorgeous young woman in a corridor."

"A deserted corridor... Or at least it was." The older witch pulled back, letting a self-satisfied grin crossed her lips as she observed the lust-fuelled expression on Hermione's face.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi Hermione, how's it going?"

"Good."

"Well good. Um... well I guess I'll be seeing you. And Minerva, you dark horse – we'll have a chat soon."

With that, a madly grinning flight instructor practically bounced deeper into the maze of corridors. Minerva just shook her head, "Well the proverbial cat is out of the equally proverbial bag."

"Do you mind?"

"Did we not just cover that subject?"

"I just wanted to check, the last thing I want is for you to be put into a difficult position or to be made to feel uncomfortable."

"The sooner they know that there is something between us, the sooner that they will cease gossiping. Endless speculation would be even more annoying than Hooch is."

"True."

"This part of the castle connects with most of the professors quarters. My rooms are this way." Minerva led Hermione through a maze of corridors, the whole time they were walking extremely close to each other – almost but not quite touching.

They were only yards from their destination when another familiar voice called out, "Minerva. I'm glad that you are back. Nice to see you again Hermione." Filius then proceeded to give his boss a brief rundown of what had occurred in her absence. The younger witch merely stood quietly, interested at seeing this byplay – something that she had rarely seen during her tenure as a student.

After a few moments the diminutive professor apologised for keeping them and warmly said farewell to them both. Hermione was left, surprised by the reaction of both of the teachers that they had bumped into in regards to her presence. She said as much as they stepped through the doorway into Minerva's quarters.

"Do not think them rude for addressing you by your first name without permission."

"That was not the part that surprised me but why did they?"

"Partly because your presence in this part of the castle indicates that you are not a normal visitor but neither of them was quite sure exactly what the true nature of our relationship is. As a result they addressed you as Hermione because they did not want to embarrass either of us."

"That makes sense. By the way have I told you how much I love the way that my name sounds from your lips?"

"Oh really? You must have neglected to mention it."

"How remiss of me. Perhaps I should mention that it sounds even better when you are moaning it... or screaming it."

Minerva couldn't help herself once again, she moaned at the memory of their singular encounter and felt a healthy rush of lust in response. "Be careful young lady or you will be the one screaming next weekend."

"Well I had planned on that eventuality." Both women snickered but the subject needed changing. "How's about a cup of tea?"

"Of course. Would you prefer me to make it, or would you mind if I asked an elf?"

Hermione's eyes widened, she was incredibly touched that the older witch remembered her opinions on that particular subject. "My views have changed somewhat since my schooldays."

"Good." The single word was dripping with sarcasm but Minerva was warmly smiling at her, taking any sting out of the single word. "Shall I also get Milly to fetch Crookshanks?"

"He'd love that." For the second time in as many minutes the young woman was touched. How was it that her 'shag buddy' could be more thoughtful towards her than Janet had ever been during their entire relationship. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

Dinner had been delicious, Hermione had almost forgotten how good the meals at Hogwarts were but she partly suspected that the company was responsible for much of her enjoyment. They had bantered, flirted, conversed and debated throughout the evening. She found her eyes drawn more and more to the gorgeous woman sitting opposite her but not in a sexual way. Minerva said nothing about the scrutiny but she was undoubtedly aware of it.

"Glass of wine?"

"Only if you are having one too Minerva?"

"One will not hurt." The older witch busied herself with a bottle and glasses, while Hermione slipped her shoes off and relaxed on the sofa, legs drawn up slightly underneath her. Minerva allowed her gaze to travel up the almost sinful expanse of thigh that the younger woman was displaying. A question occurred to her and she did not hesitate before asking it, used to the informality of their relationship by now. "Stockings or tights?"

Hermione gave a chuckle but did not answer until the Headmistress sat next to her, knowing that the older womans gaze was still intently focussed on her legs, she ran a finger across one thigh, just below the hem of her skirt but above her knee. She slid the digit under the fabric and was teasingly caressing her own thigh as she lifted the garment slowly, a fraction of an inch at the time.

The only sound in the room was Minerva's slightly heavier than normal breathing – a sound that stopped entirely as a wide piece of elastic came into view, as did a strip of creamy skin above the stocking. The older witch leaned closer and brushed her own fingers over the silky texture before dropping a kiss on the exposed and very tender flesh. She felt Hermione quiver at the touch and that made her own blood run hot. "Stockings."

"So I see."

Cursing her schedule aloud, Minerva covered up the temptation and sat back against the cushions. They both ruefully grinned at the other for a moment, before continuing their earlier conversation. However given the mood that they were both in, the conversation soon turned to sex. Hermione toyed with the stem of her glass, before asking coyly, "Where was the first place that you made love?"

"The Room of Requirement."

"Wow, were you a student at the time or a teacher?"

"...I was in my seventh year."

"Girl or boy?"

"A girl."

"Aaaah, have you ever slept with a man?"

"Wha..? No I have not, have you?"

"Men never really did anything for me but yes I did, once... with Viktor after the battle. It was nice but not for me. Then I met Janet shortly afterwards."

It was Minerva's turn to smirk as a devilish question occurred to her. "Where was the strangest place that you ever had sex?"

Hermione gave a sigh, "On the balcony at the Ministry Ballrooms."

"Really?"

"During a ball."

"Aaaah. You do not really strike me as the exhibitionist type."

"I'm not. Janet felt threatened by how many people wanted to talk to me and I guess she wanted to reassert her claim on me. She pulled me out there on some pretext and proceeded to... well you know."

"I think I do indeed."

Hermione took another sip of her drink and gave her own smirk, "So... what do you like? Sexually I mean."

"As I recall, you seemed to have a pretty good idea of what I like."

"You seemed to enjoy when I nibbled on your neck."

"Yes, that is one of my 'special areas'."

"And the others...?"

"I... Kissing the inside of my thighs. Running nails down my back." Minerva took a deep breath, "Is there anything that you particularly enjoy or that you would wish to try that you haven't?"

"Well I... I read about a variation of the engorgement charm, that intrigues me."

"Aaah, engorgio clitorio."

"Have you tried it?"

"Not on myself... I have had it used on me... if you catch my meaning."

Chocolate eyes had darkened slightly and were fixed on Minerva's features, watching intently as the younger witch asked, "Would you like to try it... On me..?"

"Are you asking me to...?"

"Yes."

"Next weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Your wish is my command." Minerva gave a mock bow and returned the intense gaze with one of her own. She ran a finger down the side of Hermione's face, her neck – making the younger witch shiver. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

Chocolate eyes sparkled, "This sofa doesn't look very comfortable."

"I can fix that if you would like, however I thought that you might prefer to sleep in my bed... I can guarantee comfort."

"Guarantee huh?"

"Indeed." Minerva brushed her fingers across Hermione's chest, grazing her right breast and moving lower, allowing her to grasp the younger womans hip. "There is no reason why we cannot... enjoy ourselves without going too far."

"When you phrase it like that... How can I refuse?"

"I never thought that you would."

"Cocky... So... fancy an early night?"

Minerva grinned and used the hand she had on Hermione's hip to pull her closer – into a searingly passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Very sorry about the delay, been hectic and my computer had to go in for repair which took a very, very long time. Hope you enjoy. Also have a chapter of 'Animagi' almost finished...**

* * *

><p>A glance at the clock showed her that it was almost four. "Shit." Hermione banished her clothes and ran up to the bathroom naked. She was soon immersed in hot water using a razor to shave her legs, while magically removing the five o'clock shadow from her armpits.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Minerva was pacing. She had been ready for this... date since much earlier this afternoon – unable to sleep the previous night she had done most of her paperwork before lunch. Since then she had spent her time in a hormonally frustrated state. Her liaison with Hermione was long overdue and there was no way that she could concentrate on anything at that moment. Moisture was beginning to pool between her thighs and she was shifting uncomfortably in her chair.<p>

It was an odd feeling – that of immense sexual attraction to a person that she was only just getting to know. An odder feeling to know that the other person not only felt the same way but that they were more than willing to heedlessly act on that attraction. Sex was a deeply personal thing to Minerva and while she had partaken of the occasional one night stand in the past – such trysts had never progressed to a second encounter. That in itself was enough to make her nervous.

* * *

><p>Hermione had her head under the water rinsing her hair and so she never heard the floo engage. Nor did she hear the rather hesitant way that Minerva called her name. It was only when the bathroom door opened and caught her eye, that she sat up. "Minerva, hi... You're early."<p>

"Sorry." The older woman came into the room completely.

"No you aren't."

"Well I have to admit that you have not left my mind all day."

Hermione smirked. If anyone else would have walked in on her bathing, she would have covered herself up first and screamed at them second. The young woman did not even feel an urge to do that. In fact she wanted the older witch to come closer. "I see."

"Hence my early arrival." Minerva walked across the room, grinning when Hermione's eyes followed the sway of her hips. She was wearing a light set of summer robes in a dark red that clung to her body in all of the right places. As she got closer to the bath her gaze left the younger womans face and made their way down pale wet skin towards the water line.

After a minute of unabashed staring Minerva knelt next to the bath with her face only inches from Hermione's. She leant over and kissed the soft skin of the younger womans shoulder, before sliding a hand into wet hair and pulling the young witch into a passionate kiss. It was full of fire and made both witches tremble with repressed desire.

Hermione's arms came out of the tub and wrapped around the older womans neck, both heedless of the amount of water that soaked into the fabric. By the time that they came up for air Minerva was drenched. "You really should get out of those wet clothes."

"You just want to see me naked."

"Yep." Without waiting for a reply the young woman whispered a charm that banished the offending robes to the very bottom of her laundry basket. She locked her gaze onto erect nipples and sat up a little straighter. Another whispered spell removed the pins from Minerva's hair. The older witch quirked her lips into an amused smile and leaned back in for another kiss.

Moments later an uncharacteristic squeak escaped from the dignified woman as she felt herself levitated upwards and lowered into the bath on top of Hermione. Minerva's knees slid either side of the young womans hips and she braced herself with her elbows. After a moment she tore her lips from the younger witch. "Eager are we?"

"Like I am the only one. We've both been waiting for this."

Minerva gave another grin and lowered her lips to a rosy nipple. Hermione threw her head backwards and gave a loud whimper. A moment later the younger woman slid a hand between their bodies and found a moist warmth that was most assuredly not bath water. "Have you been this wet all day?"

Releasing the nipple the older witch sat up straighter, trying to resist the urge to grind against Hermione's hand. An urge that increased exponentially when deft fingers slipped into her folds. "Yesss."

"Well we'll have to do something about that."

With the final word, Hermione applied pressure to the slippery nub underneath her fingertips. It was Minerva's turn to cry out and the younger woman obliged by beginning to flick the sensitive flesh in a sensual rhythm that was gradually building in its intensity.

Hermione took those moments to ogle the older witch. Elegant fingers were grasping the side of the tub, turning white with the pressure of the grip that she had on the porcelain. Minerva's head was tilted backwards revealing a creamy expanse of throat that the younger woman was dying to taste again. Long ebony hair was plastered to damp skin over a slender shoulder and was almost covering one breast. The position that Minerva was sitting in highlighted her surprisingly full breasts, pushing them forward – it also stretched out her flat stomach emphasising the play of muscles underneath the supple skin. The water line was at the top of Minerva's slit, refraction giving Hermione a wonderful view of what her hands were doing.

The younger witch repositioned her fingers and waited for a response, that wasn't long in coming, "Pleeassse." Hermione grinned and slid two fingers inside of the older woman. This time Minerva did grind her hips, trying to increase the delicious penetration. Despite the cramped position the younger witch managed to start a thrusting motion.

Minerva shifted her hands to give her additional leverage and began to ride Hermione's fingers, moaning darkly with each time that they hit the sensitive spot deep inside of her. One hand rose to grasp a slender hip, guiding her body into a rhythm. After a few minutes the older witch began to cry out, it was soft at first but gradually increased in both pitch and volume.

Hermione twisted her hand slightly, so that the pad of her thumb could graze against Minerva's clit with every thrust. The older woman began to mumble something that the young witch thought was her name, along with some words that she couldn't quite make out. Minerva's cries deteriorated into a series of high-pitched yelps at the same time that her inner walls clamped down on Hermione's fingers.

The force of Minerva's orgasm slopped water across the bathroom floor. Hermione gave a teasing final thrust before gently removing her fingers and wrapping both hands around the waist of the older woman who was still shaking. "Ok?"

The only answer was a nod, as the older woman was slowly recovering from her climax. Emerald eyes were lidded and unfocussed. One hand reached for her wand and Hermione apparated them into her bedroom. The first touch of cool sheets on her wet skin made the young witch gasp. Without the support given by the bath Minerva fell forward, just managing to catch herself before head butting her lover. "You..." It was a growl.

Hermione laughed, "Me?"

"Mmm hmmm." Minerva leaned down and kissed the younger woman, it was a teasing kiss rather than a passionate one. But that all changed when she ran a hand down Hermione's side, grazing a needy breast as she did so. Shifting her weight the older witch began to caress the full aching mound. She moved her legs, so that she was kneeling between Hermione's thighs rather than straddling them.

Now both hands were on the curvaceous shapely body and Minerva broke the kiss, her pulse racing as she observed the effect of her touch on Hermione. She noticed a single drop of water between the young womans breasts and leant down to lick it off. The sensation of Minerva's tongue on her skin made Hermione emit a breathy moan.

The older witch did not miss that reaction or the barely perceptible way that hips rocked upwards. Minerva began to kiss her way down Hermione's abdomen. Occasionally trailing her tongue over sensitive sweet spots, she slowly but surely made her way towards her ultimate goal. Goosebumps erupted all over the younger woman and she began to tremble in anticipation, remembering just how talented that sharp tongue was.

The first touch of it against the hardened bud of her arousal made her exclaim, "Oh Minerva!" It had been a sudden touch, as without warning Minerva's tongue had flicked up her slit and lapped at her most tender, most intimate area. One elegant hand parted wet folds, enabling her to concentrate her onslaught on the very tip of the swollen pearl. The sensation was indescribable. It took very little to have Hermione thrashing her head around on the pillows.

The older witch kept bringing Hermione to the very brink before shifting her motion and letting the level of her arousal fade slightly before beginning anew. The younger woman fought to regain the power of speech and growled at Minerva, "You...are... driving me... in-bloody-sane!"

"That was the intention dear."

"Uhhhh... Why?"

"I am merely trying to ensure that you are quite prepared for what I have in mind." The Headmistress abandoned her position between Hermione's legs and pressed the length of her slender body against the younger womans. This time when they kissed Minerva felt the groan that the brunette gave upon tasting her own essence.

"Whaaat?"

The next thing that Hermione knew, she had been flipped over. She was now lying on top of the older witch, straddling her slim hips. "I believe there was a certain charm that you wanted to explore..?"

The young womans grin was so bright that it could have started fires, as her hormone befuddled brain contemplated exactly what had just been said and all it implied. Correctly reading the expression Minerva picked up the nearest wand – incidentally it was the slender vine one that Hermione had dropped when they had tumbled into bed, neither witch had the clarity of mind in that moment to consider exactly how it was that Minerva could use it.

"Yes." Hermione shifted downwards so that her legs were either side of Minerva's thighs, giving the older woman room to do whatever she needed. She watched transfixed as the engorgio charm worked its magic. The young woman unconsciously licked her lips as she stared.

The older witch grasped Hermione's hips and urged her to raise herself up higher on her knees. "You have all the control in this position my dear."

The tacit reminder that she could completely trust Minerva made the younger witch grin. It would have been so easy for her to let the sensations overwhelm her better judgement and the simple statement reassured Hermione, reminding her that the older woman was anything but a selfish lover.

Hermione reached out for the headboard and gripped it tightly with one hand while reaching down with the other to guide Minerva's shaft to her entrance. Both women moaned at the first contact. Cautiously she lowered herself slowly down onto the surprisingly large shaft and cried out at the sense of fulfilment that erupted from within her.

Moments passed before Minerva was completely inside of the younger witch, it was the most intense, intimate pleasure that she had ever felt. Her eyes had never left Hermione's and she felt as though she was drowning in a sea of chocolate brown. She would have thought that the pleasure could not have possibly have increased – that was until Hermione began to move.

Blood was thundering through the young womans veins, making it hard to hear the appreciative noises that Minerva was making. It seemed like every nerve ending inside of her was being stimulated either by friction or by the penetration itself. It was an amazing sensation and one that made her cry out over and over again.

She kept her movements fairly slow at first, gradually beginning to increase the pace of her motion as her body started to scream with need. A medley of noises erupted from her lips and she threw her head back. Minerva was entranced by the sensations that were almost overwhelming; the feeling of Hermione's tight inner walls gripping her was driving her to distraction.

Momentarily grabbing the discarded wand once again the older witch cast a vibration charm on her thumb, before pressing it against Hermione's clitoris. The younger woman gave a yowl and stepped up the pace once again –utilising the springiness of the mattress to bounce up and down. Minerva cried out as the depth of penetration increased even more when Hermione arched her back.

"Yes, yes, Min...erva... please..."

The Headmistress brought her free hand up to cup a full breast, she began to caress the mound and toy with a nipple in the way that she knew Hermione loved. She could feel her own passion overwhelming her and could sense that the younger woman was close by the rhythmic contractions around her shaft. "Soo close, god."

Both women were panting, moving frantically now. Minerva's hips were thrusting up to meet Hermione's downwards motion, effectively plunging herself deeper and deeper inside the younger witch. The room was filled with a cacophony of noise as their cries intensified, became higher and higher in pitch.

The young woman screamed out Minerva's name moments before every muscle in her body spasmed, her toes curled up and her fingers marked the headboard. Hermione's climax was enough to tip Minerva over the edge, she gave a final upward thrust before roaring into one hell of an orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was daydreaming as she walked down Diagon Alley. It had been over a week since the passionate weekend that she had spent with Minerva and although they had not seen each other since, they had exchanged several letters and had fire called twice. On Friday they were leaving for the older womans conference and she was spending her lunch break trying to find a dress suitable for the 'black tie' evening prior to Minerva's lecture.

She took the opportunity to arrange to meet Harry for a coffee, they didn't have a lot of time to get together anymore and had grown apart considerably since their school days but were still friends. She was carrying her newly purchased dress in a package under her arm when she approached Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, to her surprise she saw Harry chatting with an attractive young brunette. "Hermione, hi." He walked over and embraced her. "This is Caroline, she works in my office."

The extremely confident way that the other woman extended her hand and the direct appraisal in her eyes immediately 'pinged' Hermione's gaydar. "Hi, I'm Caroline. Harry has told me a lot about you."

Hermione wanted to say, 'I bet he has' or something like that. It was fairly obvious that her friend was trying to set her up but she decided to be gracious. "It's nice to meet you."

Harry stepped backwards, "Caroline has been working on some interesting cases lately, tell Hermione about the one where..." She did listen for a few minutes, enough to realise that her friend had been remarkably astute and that he had picked a woman very much to her taste. It was also enough time to realise that she was not even remotely interested. Instead her brain started drawing comparisons between Minerva and the witch in front of her – finding the latter rather lacking.

Hermione freely glared at her friend when Harry excused himself to go and talk to George.

"I'm sorry Hermione, this was Harry's idea and he'd been saying for so long that we'd hit it off... I guess I just figured it was worth a try."

"At least you're honest." For the first time Hermione shot her a genuine smile, "I'm gonna kill him though."

"Me too. But he might have a point, I mean we could chat over coffee and..."

"Caroline, it's nothing personal and you seem like a..."

"You're not attracted to me. I get it."

"I'm seeing someone." There it was, a statement that Hermione had been denying in her own mind for weeks now. She never used the word dating but she was certainly seeing Minerva and it was time that she admitted it, even if it was to a random woman from Harry's office.

"Oh... ooh."

"Feel better?"

"Until I realise that I just made a complete idiot of myself."

Hermione was partway through a denial when her eyes were drawn to a very familiar flash of emerald green. She turned her head to see Minerva walking away and her mind made the connection of what the older witch had just seen. "I need to go."

The younger woman ran after the Headmistress who was hurrying away but was retaining enough of her dignity to keep her stride steady. "Minerva wait."

"Why? You looked as though you had all of the company that you needed."

Hermione caught Minerva by the arm and pulled her to a stop, turning her so that she could intensely gaze into hurt emerald eyes. "I promise you, that wasn't what it looked like."

"You are a free agent Hermione, you do not have to answer to me." The older woman turned her face away, effectively breaking eye contact.

"Maybe not but I want to."

At that moment both women became aware that they were attracting quite an audience. Minerva sighed and pulled Hermione closer, apparating them away. When the world stopped spinning the younger witch realised that they were in her back garden and that the ebony haired woman had pulled away from her. "So what did you want to say?"

"Harry and I were supposed to meet for lunch, he brought her along – I guess he was trying to set me up."

"And how was his taste in women?" There was a tightly controlled emotion in Minerva's voice, something akin to anger or possibly jealously. But her back was turned and Hermione couldn't see her face to confirm that suspicion.

"Not bad. But it doesn't matter... Minerva I told her that I wasn't interested... because I was seeing someone."

The older womans mouth opened as she spun to face Hermione. "You said that?"

"It's true isn't it? In a manner of speaking." The young witch walked over to her back door. "Stay for a cup of tea?"

"Surely." Minerva had calmed down quite a bit in the course of just a few sentences. "But I cannot stay long."

"I have to get back to work in half an hour myself." They walked into the cottage and Hermione busied herself in the ritual of tea making.

"What did you buy?"

"A dress."

"You do realise that you already have an extensive wardrobe?"

Hermione laughed and placed the teapot on the kitchen table. "Any occasion is an occasion to buy clothes... and shoes."

"Such a girl."

"Yep." was said in a high pitched impish voice.

Minerva waited until she had poured them both a cup of tea before she spoke. "Hermione..?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that perhaps we need to redefine the parameters of our... arrangement."

"How so?"

Minerva's smirk became sardonic and her voice dripped with sarcasm. "How so?" Her tone lowered and she became serious, "Well I think that we should make our arrangement... an exclusive one."

"Aaah, I see. You want to be exclusive... friends?"

"How would you feel about it?"

Hermione grinned widely, "I can certainly live with that."

"Do not let me 'twist your arm'."

"You aren't." The young witch placed her hand on Minerva's forearm, "I have no interest in... seeing anyone else and it would be a relief to know that you weren't looking either."

"Well alright then." With that they began to chat in a more relaxed manner, regaining that comfortable feeling that meant the world to both of them.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

Minerva apparated into Hermione's back garden, preferring the spinning motion to the nuisance of brushing soot off of her robes. She carried a small bag that held clothing, her own party dress and materials that she needed for her lecture. The Headmistress grinned when she saw the younger witch step out of the door.

Like Minerva she was dressed in her work clothes, this time a conservative set of form fitting dress robes. "Well hello, fancy seeing you here."

"Hello." The older womans voice was soft and intimate, holding notes that few people had ever heard from the venerable headmistress. Hermione smiled warmly at Minerva and dropped her own overnight bag before walking over to embrace her... friend... paramour... lover... whatever she was.

They kissed softly, tenderly. Lips reacquainting themselves with what was rapidly becoming their haven. The older womans hand rose to cup Hermione's cheek, loving the way that the younger witch had tightly wrapped arms around her waist – holding her tight. They separated after a few moments, "That's a hell of a greeting."

"Indeed." Minerva brushed gentle fingers over Hermione's face before stepping back. "Are you ready?"

The portkey that Minerva used brought them into a small crowded luggage store room in an exclusive German hotel. It was one run by magical folk under supervision of their Zaubereiministerium, it did allow muggles to stay which was why they used a portkey rather than apparating into the lobby. The Headmistress waved her hand, silently transfiguring their robes into dresses. She touched Hermione again before stepping away and visibly 'becoming' Headmistress McGonagall.

The younger witch hung back from the check-in desk, listening with half an ear as Minerva spoke in German. She knew enough of the language to understand the gist of what was being said and also that the older woman was not entirely fluent in it. She smirked upon realising that they were sharing a room, it was not entirely unexpected but they had not discussed their sleeping arrangements.

Minutes later they were heading up towards their room in the elevator. "I hope that you do not mind sharing?" A wry grin twisted elegant lips as Minerva asked the question.

Hermione just gave a chuckle. "I rather enjoy sharing a bed with you."

"Oh really?"

"Like you didn't know."

Minerva laughed and led the way down the corridor towards their room. "The organisers booked the room, I have no idea what it is going to be like."

"That's fine, I lived in a tent for a year – I'm no hotel snob."

The older witch glanced around, made sure that they were not being observed before waving her wand over the lock. The catch gave an audible click as her identity was verified and she opened the door. The room was basic but clean and well appointed. A four-poster bed almost filled the room, leaving room only for a small dressing table and two bedside cabinets. Opposite the en-suite was an alcove with shelving and coat hangers.

Hermione grinned at the slightly aghast look on the face of the elegant woman. "I take it that you are used to the finer things in life...?"

"Well... Somewhat..."

Both women magically unpacked their bags and locked the door. As Hermione went to walk past, Minerva caught her arm and pulled her in for another kiss. It was still tender but passion slowly began to rise. Hands started to roam, fingers caressed and they moaned. The contact broke and the older witch rested her face against Hermione's neck, brushing her lips against the soft skin. "I would love to take you to bed."

The 'but' was unspoken and the younger woman instantly guessed at its meaning. "Minerva I'm exhausted too." Her hand stroked long ebony hair, releasing it from its confinement with a deft twist. "We have a few hours before we have to be anywhere, how about a nap?"

"That sounds divine."

Hermione chuckled and pulled her further into the room. She laughed again when Minerva disentangled herself and proceeded to scorigify and purify the sheets, before starting to examine them closely. The young witch began to strip off her dress, immediately noticing when the older womans attention was diverted from the bedding. She dropped the fabric to the floor and proceeded to unfasten her bra, meeting a darkening emerald gaze with her eyes. The Headmistress exhaled sharply when Hermione removed her knickers and stood shamelessly, boldly naked in front of her.

"If I was not so tired I would..." A growl finished the sentence.

"Me too. Now get your kit off and come to bed."

Too tired to undress Minerva simply banished her clothing and slipped between the cool cotton sheets. She waited for Hermione to join her before wrapping an arm around the younger witch. Only a few seconds passed before both women were sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Minerva dreamt that she was floating on a cool tropical sea. It was a calm relaxing vision, she was lying buoyed up in the salty ocean. Fingers slipping through silky water, caressing the waves. In the distance she could hear the faint sounds of a motorboat.<p>

Then she woke up.

The cool waves were actually cheap cotton sheets over top of a too soft mattress.

The silky water was actually chestnut curls entangling her fingers.

The faint motor noise was actually Hermione's soft snoring.

Despite the imperfection of reality compared to her dream... There was nowhere that Minerva would rather have been at that moment. She turned her head and looked at Hermione, a huge smile lit up her face at the sight of tangled hair and a cheek smooshed into the pillow. The older woman leant in and pressed a kiss to soft lips.

Hermione woke up moaning into the gentle kiss, loving the feel of a hand caressing her stomach. "Minerva?"

"Who else?" The second kiss was firmer now that the younger woman was awake but after a few moments Minerva broke it. She rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I missed you."

"And I missed you, it has been a very long week."

The young witch kissed the top of Minerva's head and slipped a devilish hand between the older woman's slim thighs. "Gods Hermione."

"Do you want me to stop?" Her voice was teasing, knowing that there was no way that that the Headmistress wanted her to stop.

"We don't really have...ti...oooh."

* * *

><p>Minerva came out of the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. The most gorgeous young woman that she had ever seen was standing dressed only in lacy black underwear, one foot up on the bed as she smoothed a silk stocking up over a shapely leg. The older witch exhaled shakily, not exactly sure what Hermione saw in her but more than willing to accept it as a gift.<p>

"You are absolutely gorgeous."

"And you're drooling."

"I freely admit it." Minerva walked over and pulled the almost naked young woman against her body. Her reward was a soul-shattering kiss. "But we are already running late, thanks to your delaying tactics."

"My delaying tactics? How about what you did to me in the shower?"

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Did too." Minerva laughed and went to grab her own dress off of the hanger. She slipped into the elegant green silk and turned to watch Hermione pull a deep red dress over her skin. The older woman walked over and peppered the young woman's back with kisses – while drawing the zipper up somewhat reluctantly.

They exchanged a wry smile and summoning their willpower, stepped away from each other to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>Hermione was chatting to a Danish teacher at the buffet when she became aware of Minerva's intent gaze from across the room. She turned slightly bringing the ebony haired woman completely into view. Minerva was wearing a very elegant dark green silk dress, it was extremely demurely cut but clung to her figure whenever she moved, pale shoulders were mostly bare and the older witch wore her long hair unbound. There was a fire in emerald eyes that was directed at her, it was an expression that the researcher knew well.<p>

Minerva was staring, with good cause. Hermione was poised and looked very elegant, standing around talking to foreign professors and German dignitaries. Her hair was up in an elegant style, stray wisps artfully curling over her cheeks and around her neck. She wore a silver and onyx necklace purloined from Minerva's suitcase earlier that afternoon around her neck – along with the dress that she had purchased in Diagon Alley on that fateful afternoon.

Artfully cut to highlight Hermione's very womanly form, the dress was stunning. It was a dark, deep shade of red that clung to curves in a way that was sexy but not in a tawdry fashion. It hinted, rather than flaunted the wealth of natural bounty before Minerva. The older witch was completely captivated by the younger, especially when her lustful gaze prompted a brilliant grin from across the room.

Minerva excused herself from a small group conversing about discipline techniques and walked across the room. Hermione pretended not to notice and busied herself at the punchbowl. She could sense when the older woman drew close to her, could discern that gaze from every other one in the hall, could feel the heat of the older woman's skin when Minerva stepped up behind her.

"Are you sure that you have not cast an enchantment on me? I cannot stay away from you."

"The same spell that you have put on me because neither can I."

One elegant hand rose to rest intimately on Hermione's waist, "I have been watching you all night. You are so elegant and poised, captivating... Most of the men and several of the women have been staring at you... And all I can think about is that **I** am the one who is going to be taking you home tonight."

Hermione moaned and Minerva moved closer, within a fraction of an inch of their bodies touching now. Lips were so close that they grazed the side of her neck and earlobe when the Headmistress next spoke, "That dress is rather teasing, hinting at so much. I cannot wait to peel it off..."

The young woman's hands began to tremble with anticipation.

"...However I will allow you to keep the stockings on."

Both women were breathing slightly heavier now and Hermione could hear Minerva's heart racing along in unison with her own. "...Perhaps the heels too."

"How long before we can get out of here?" The younger witch turned around, eyes dark with desire, lips moistly parted as she looked up into stormy emerald.

Minerva knew that she had to stop this or she would be snogging Hermione Granger senseless in front of a room full of people. "Half an hour?"

The brunette haired woman nodded wordlessly and exhaled deeply, "Ok, go mingle and I will hold you to that."

As they separated neither woman was completely cognizant of the fact that their interaction had been closely observed, practically every person in the room was staring. Not because Minerva McGonagall was uncharacteristically 'parading' her paramour in public although that was a part of their interest but also because of the sheer level of sensuality that the couple exuded.

* * *

><p>Minerva pressed the younger woman against the door of their hotel room. They were currently engaged in a passionate kiss, which had began to rage out of control in the lift and had led to them attached at the lips stumbling down the hallway. Hermione's fingers slipped underneath the older woman's dress, pushing the hemline up and unerringly found a damp patch of lacy underwear.<p>

The ebony haired witch began to fumble one-handed with the long zip between Hermione's shoulder blades. She used her other hand to wave her wand at the lock, knowing that they couldn't exactly finish what they were doing in a hallway. Both door and zip gave way at the same time – they practically fell into the room and the dress fell down to the carpet, almost tripping them up.

Minerva couldn't help her actions, completely lost in her overwhelming desire for this young woman. Magically she slammed the door shut behind them and used her greater strength to pin Hermione up against the wall – her tongue was duelling frantically with its mate. One deft hand began to roam hungrily over the young witch's almost naked body.

When Minerva abandoned her lips and began to suckle at the tender skin of her throat Hermione moaned loudly. The entire evening seemed now as nothing more than foreplay. All of those discrete touches and stares from across the room had driven her crazy. She was more than ready. Her nipples were almost painfully hard, begging for the touch of the older woman and she freed a hand – somehow managing to unfasten the front clasp of her bra.

The older witch gave an approving growl and obliged her lover by toying with the erect nubs. A word slurred against skin removed Hermione's knickers and those devilish fingers danced over the young woman's flank, hip, buttock and onto the back of her thigh. Slight pressure from Minerva's hand caused a shapely thigh to willingly wrap itself around a slender waist.

The wanton way in which Hermione had just completely exposed herself made Minerva moan and she bit down slightly harder on the young woman's neck. The brunette threw her head back and arched her spine. The noise she made when deft fingers slipped into her folds was even louder. A single flick across her erect clitoris made her thrash against the wall.

"So wet." Minerva made her way back to the younger woman's full lips and swallowed the cry that erupted when she thrust two fingers inside of her lover. The kiss was like a raging fire and Hermione loudly expressed her approval of the way that she was being taken. The older witch increased the pace of her penetration, knowing what the younger needed in that moment.

It was the most intensely sexual, most erotic thing that either woman had ever experienced. Minerva's lips and free hand were roaming around, stimulating every erogenous zone that they could reach. Passion fuelled cries filled the air. Hermione could hear the older witch making her own noises in response and it only increased her desire.

The young woman was panting, sweating, desperately thrusting her hips against Minerva's hand, arching her back and making incoherent noises as she thought only of her impending climax. There was something about the position that they were in – probably a huge mental component, which was immensely arousing. After mere minutes Hermione was practically screaming and she began to shake as her orgasm started to build.

A final thrust was enough to tip her over the edge and every muscle in her body contracted. Hermione howled her completion and then clung to the older woman panting heavily. After a few moments they began to laugh, "Do you wish to wake all of the neighbours dear?"

"Oops."

Minerva withdrew sticky fingers and wrapped both hands around an ample backside. She lifted the young woman, encouraging her to wrap both legs around her waist as she started to carry Hermione towards the bed. Still wearing nothing but a borrowed necklace, stockings and heels.


	8. Chapter 8

Much later the two women were lying sated, nakedly entwined in each others arms. Hermione had a hand on Minerva's stomach and was gently caressing the soft, somewhat sweaty skin. The older witch was meanwhile stroking soft chestnut waves, tenderly.

"Why is it that we always seem to end up in bed together lately?"

Hermione smirked when she heard the older woman's soft (rhetorical) question, "I suppose it's like any other new... relationship... Is that the right word? You know when everything is new and fresh?"

"Relationship?" Minerva pressed a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips, "Well it is more descriptive than friends." She wandlessly summoned a cotton sheet off of the floor and wrapped it around them.

"Who would have thought that the great Minerva McGonagall likes to snuggle?"

"Just with you."

"I've never felt this comfortable with anyone..."

"...There I was thinking that you shag all your lovers against a wall..."

"Oy!" They grinned as they began to tease each other, "For your information, that was a first time. I have never done that before. Besides who insisted that I keep my stockings on, little Ms. Kinky?"

"Oh I freely admit that I lost control, you make me loose control. I do not regret it."

They both laughed, "Housekeeping might."

Minerva lifted her head, noting the scattered clothing on every surface including stockings on the dressing table. Most of the bedding was strewn all around the floor and at some point thrashing legs had knocked the lamp off of the bedside cabinet. "Nevertheless you are right Hermione, this is incredibly comfortable. Cheap mattress notwithstanding."

The young woman turned her head and pressed a lingering, tender kiss onto Minerva's lips. They lay together in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"I have some time free on Wednesday, will you have time for lunch?"

"Sorry Minerva I'm having lunch with my mother that day, are you free in the evening?"

"I could squeeze in a quick dinner."The older woman paused. "You never talk about your father, just your mother. Did something happen after you brought them home?"

Hermione sighed, "It turned out that he had met someone else while in Australia. They had started to fight all of the time, even Mum didn't know why. A few months later he left without even a word. The next thing we knew he had sent divorce papers in the post. I now have a beach blonde, stick thin stepmother who is only six months older than I am."

Minerva picked up on what the younger witch did not say. She leant up on one elbow so that she could look into chocolate eyes. "It is not your fault, you are not responsible for his actions."

"I know but he would not have met her if not for me."

"Hermione, he could have met her anywhere. If he was looking for a new partner, he could have found an English one just as easily."

"Logically I know that."

"How about I phrase it another way? If you had not sent them to Australia they would be dead. You gave them a future, even if it is not a future together." She leant forward and kissed the few tears that had leaked onto Hermione's cheeks.

"Thanks. I never thought about it that way."

"Happy to help."

They collapsed back against the pillows both exhausted but happy to share innumerable tiny kisses and caresses. "Tell me about your parents, you never say much about them except that you live there."

"I have a room there."

"Minerva, there's no need to get defensive."

"Sorry, merely that past experience has taught me otherwise."

"It's you I care about, not where you live."

There was a pause while Minerva tried to assimilate the new information. She had known that Hermione did indeed care for her – it was evident in the gentleness of her touch, by the tenderness in her brown eyes when she looked at her. But she realised in that moment that she felt the same, she truly cared about the younger woman – what she thought, what she felt, what she wanted.

"My parents and grandparents were not very magical, their strength never lay in incantations or wand based magic. We have a lot of potion makers in the family among other things. They were all pretty surprised when I made it into Gryffindor and when my abilities were first measured. In any other family it might have drawn a wedge between us but my parents were wonderfully supportive.

Mum... Isobel is a potion maker, she specialises in cures for animals and humans – incidentally she is also a great cook, I suspect the two are linked. However when I was young I banned her from cooking and making potions at the same time, she can be easily distracted and after the third occasion of eating fish stew with unicorn hair or eye of newt – I had to put my foot down."

Hermione laughed and tightened her arm around Minerva.

"...Not of course that Dad noticed. He is fascinated by magical creatures, kind of like a smaller version of Hagrid. No dinner was complete without some... thing sitting on the table. Mainly he breeds pygmy Griffins. They're both very dedicated to their respective careers."

"Pygmy Griffins? Bet those are cute."

"Indeed, although they have a nasty bite as kittens. They do make great watchdogs."

"Perhaps I should get one for the cottage."

"No Hermione, please god no!"

The young witch began to laugh at the sound of desperation in Minerva's voice. "Ok I'll stick with Crookshanks."

"Who is looking after him anyway?"

"Oh Ginny said that she would stop by a few times. He'll be fine."

"Good. I like the little hairball."

"He likes you too. He's pretty ambivalent to most people but he comes running whenever you come over."

"I think he learnt it from his mother."

"You think I come running?"

"I know you do."

"True but that's not your only reason for visiting."

"Well I enjoy your company... and the sex is stellar." The latter part of the sentence was said amongst giggles as Hermione began to tickle her.

* * *

><p>Minerva stirred her coffee, trying to suppress the urge to yawn. It had been many years since she had stayed up late making love to a beautiful woman before an event of this importance. An ill-advised course of action but no amount of logic would have stopped what had happened the previous night. She was sitting at a table in front of the podium, listening with half an ear to a lecture on imposing muggle teaching methods in wizarding schools.<p>

She began to drink her fifth cup of coffee that morning and repeatedly glanced around the room looking for a clock. Without it she would have little pre-warning of her timeslot and how could she keep track of time. No matter how many speeches the Headmistress gave she was always nervous before each one but her butterflies wouldn't show once she got onto the stage.

Hermione sat quietly watching the older witch squirm, she realised what Minerva was looking for. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and unfastened her watch. The young woman reached out and took hold of a slender wrist, turning it over and running her thumb over the pulse point.

"Hermione, what?"

"Here, have this." She fastened it around Minerva's wrist.

The older woman turned her hand in Hermione's grasp so that she could see the watchface. It was a silver watch with a digital display. "Erm, how does it work?"

"Simpler than a normal clock. The numbers indicate time, it might get confusing in the afternoon because it works on the twenty four hour clock. In which case you just subtract twelve hours to get the correct time. For example nineteen ten would be ten past seven."

Minerva knew that she was being distracted and she was very thankful for it. She also felt more comfortable now that she could see the time. The younger woman leaned towards her and whispered, "There's no need to be nervous, you'll do fine."

"How can you read me like that?"

"Close observation. Now relax, finish your coffee and when you're up there, try to focus on me."

"Why would you be interested in disciplinary techniques versus positive reinforcement?"

"Truthfully I'm not but I'm here to support you and I'll be listening to every word."

Minerva smiled, truly touched by the young woman's words. "You do realise that there will be a quiz later?"

"Well I had other plans for later on but am always happy to oblige."

"Oh?"

"Well I figured that we could go and... have a nap."

"That sounds wonderful but I doubt that we will be able to control ourselves long enough to get any sleep."

"Obviously you have more stamina than I do because I am absolutely exhausted."

"If only that were true." Minerva glanced down at their joined hands, realising that they had been holding hands for several minutes among her contemporaries. She also realised that she did not really care how they were being perceived. That was the one good point about going to conferences, many of these academics wanted nothing more than to cut loose and affairs were not uncommon – it would be unusual for anyone to comment. "I am merely a realist and you affect me like no woman ever has."

"That's one hell of a compliment."

"Just a statement of fact my dear."

The room broke into scattered applause as the previous speaker finished. Minerva grimaced and swallowed the last of her coffee. She gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze before standing in response to the speakers introduction. There was no sign of her previous nervousness as she walked to the podium.

Hermione listened as Minerva spoke; her subject matter was (as promised) extremely dull but the occasional joke, sarcastic turn of phrase and play on words made it entertaining in places. Her thoughts turned to the older woman and the new progression of their... 'arrangement'. The Headmistress had not objected to her use of the word relationship and it was fairly obvious to both of them that things were changing... progressing.

The younger woman was not quite prepared to put a name to that change yet, nor did she want to try to define what they were doing. What she had said to Minerva a few weeks earlier was true, she did not really have time to nurture a new relationship and even the time that she was spending with the Headmistress was rather taxing.

Hermione grinned to herself, they enjoyed each others company even outside of the bedroom. Minerva was an engaging dinner companion but one who was unfortunately developing a taste for bad movies. There was something refreshing about just taking life as it came, about letting whatever was happening between them happen. She suspected that the older witch felt the same way.

Emerald eyes met her own in a warm, tender contact and unbelievably Minerva's voice faltered. She recovered quickly but Hermione noticed it and her smile broadened.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a haze of monotonous lectures and both women felt drained when they left the conference hall. They only had an hour until they were due at dinner and the knowledge that they had to sit through more mind-numbing company was weighing them down. In a huge contrast to their journey through the corridors the previous day, they just walked quietly. Once they reached their floor however Minerva reached out and took Hermione's hand, "Thank you for coming with me."<p>

"Any time."

"I am tempted to skive off this evening."

"Who are you and what have you done with Minerva McGonagall?"

The older witch laughed, "It's only dinner and I think we have sat through enough boring conversation today."

"Mmmm, how about we check out quietly and go back to my place?" Hermione gave a naughty grin, which caused a very welcome rush of adrenaline to surge through Minerva's body in response.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Don't get me wrong Minerva, I'm still dying for a nap but I want to sleep next to you if I can and if that leads to more... then so be it."

"We could nap, order a pizza from that Domino chap and watch a film. How does that sound? Unless you would rather listen to another of Herr Schmidt's puns."

"Sounds like a plan." They walked into their room, grinning at the bed – both flashing back on that morning, when they had discovered stiletto holes in the mattress. "I'm so glad that we fixed that."

"Indeed, the conference organiser would blush to be billed for those repairs."

They laughed with each other, it took mere seconds to pack their things by magic and they were almost ready to make their escape. Minerva grabbed the bedside phone and pressed '0', "Hello it's Professor McGonagall in room 304. My... companion and I would like to check out."

While the older witch was talking Hermione stepped up behind her and wrapped bone arms around her waist. She pressed a gentle kiss against Minerva's nape while running a hand over smooth stomach muscles, wishing that she was feeling bare skin. The younger witch whispered a spell and transfigured the other woman's robes into muggle clothing, allowing her to slip her hands underneath a cotton shirt and touch naked flesh.

Minerva bit her lip, repressing the urge to moan. "Yes... mmm hmmm... Well thank you." She hung up the phone and turned in the young woman's arms. "You..."

"Me?"

"Yes." The ebony haired witch leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against Hermione's in a teasing kiss that soon turned passionate. "You... Minx." A whispered summoning charm made their baggage fly across the room towards them and they apparated away.

* * *

><p>Neither witch noticed when they reappeared in the back garden of Rose Cottage; they were both too engrossed in the kiss that had started before they apparated. Their bags dropped to the floor, heedlessly ignored as the two women engaged in the passionate contact. They were oblivious to the scent of roses or anything around them.<p>

An elegant hand tangled in chestnut tresses while the other slipped into the back of Hermione's trousers. The younger witch had both of hers up the back of Minerva's shirt, caressing the bare skin that she desperately needed to feel against her own.

They did not notice when the door opened or when a gasp escaped from surprised lips. Ginny Potter stood on the back step, staring at the tableau in front of her. Hermione was passionately kissing another witch who seemed somewhat familiar. Her friends lusty hands were pulling up the other woman's shirt, giving the redhead a view of a pale, naked back.

As they turned slightly Ginny suddenly recognised the other participant in the kiss. Minerva McGonagall had a hand on Hermione's backside, pulling the young brunette against her body, as lips sought a tender throat.

The door handle slid from suddenly slick fingers when Ginny saw Hermione's hand slipping into the front of Minerva's shirt with obvious familiarity. The two women were clearly far more than friends, lovers at the very least. The door shut with a bang that was remarkably loud in the quiet garden. The two women broke the kiss and looked up.

"Um... Hi... Hermione...Profess...or... I was just feeding Crookshanks and... um... well... I'll be going now."

Without another word Ginny turned and practically ran into the house. The other two stood silently until they heard the floo engage. Hermione was the first to erupt into giggles as she pictured the almost purple face of her friend and the look of absolute shock on her features. Minerva followed suit after a few moments.

Eventually they stopped laughing and moved into the house. "That means Molly Weasley will know about us... and soon the world."

"It's ok, Ginny won't mention a word."

"Not even to Mr Potter?"

"She won't be able to keep it secret from him forever but we have plenty of time until she cracks."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was frantically scribbling aims for a new proposal in her notebook when a gentle hand brushed against her shoulder. Only one person would touch her like that and so she wasn't surprised when she looked up into the very familiar green eyes of Minerva McGonagall. "I am not late am I?"

"Not at all."

Tender lips caressed the young womans cheek in greeting, the kiss was intended to appear friendly but it lingered longer than a mere gesture should have done. "I missed you." Minerva took her seat, shooting a grin at her lover.

"Missed you too. Hard to believe that it's only been nine days."

"I know, feels almost as though months have passed."

Hermione flagged down the waitress and they ordered a light lunch. Neither witch had long until they had to be back at work but they were determined to make the best of the time that they had. "Have you heard anything from Mrs Potter?"

"She hasn't said anything but I did get an invitation to Molly and Arthurs wedding anniversary in the post."

"Oh really?" Minerva could sense that there was more to the invitation than Hermione was letting on. She stirred milk into the cup of tea that had appeared on the table and waited for the younger woman to speak.

"The invitation is for Hermione Granger and... date."

"Oh."

"Would you... I mean... You don't have to give me an answer now."

Minerva tapped the spoon against the side of her cup in what was to Hermione, her only irritating habit, before resting it in the saucer. "Alright."

"It's just... Huh?"

"I said alright, I will be your date... If you want me to be that is?"

"Yes of course I do. Are you sure? You realise that there will be people from the Ministry there?"

"I know." The older woman laughed, "Hermione, while there are limits to what I will do in public in Britain. I am not afraid to be seen with you."

"Great."

They chatted for a few minutes about their activities since they had last met. Minerva was laughing as she described a series of pranks that had been set off by a small group of students who were trying to emulate the by now famous Weasley twins' antics. They had turned every suit of armour in the castle pink, an action that the Professors had initially been unable to rectify until they finally realised that the colour change was not due to a spell but rather to muggle spray paint. They had then kidnapped Mrs Norris and made Filch pay them a ransom in floor wax, which days later mysteriously turned the Great Hall into the equivalent of an ice skating rink.

"Filius slid into my legs and I tripped... Leaving me with a rather large bruise."

"Where?"

"A lady never tells."

"Ah, so on your lovely backside then? I don't mind examining it for you. Just to check..."

Minerva blushed before regaining her composure with a sip of fortifying tea. "How has your week been? Brenda behaving herself?"

"She's fine... Well with me, it's you she doesn't like."

"Only because I have what she wants."

"Yes, you do." Their gazes held, expressions intimate and whatever they were going to say next was interrupted by the waitress bringing their sandwiches. Minerva had ordered roast beef with salad and horseradish. Hermione had opted for a brie and bacon Panini with cranberry sauce. A second server brought out a small plate with salad, olives and crisps on it.

Hermione took a bite of her sandwich and moaned.

"I do not know how you can eat that cheese, it tastes like creamy feet."

"And how many creamy feet have you tasted?"

Minerva just mock-glared at her lover, she fought to suppress the juvenile urge to throw something at her but failed. Hermione gaped, had the Headmistress of Hogwarts just hit her in the forehead with an olive? The look of shock on her face made the older woman snicker and a second later they were both laughing.

The young witch began to describe a new theory that she had postulated about the Wolfsbane potion and that she was going to begin testing on during the next few weeks. If she was proven correct the alterations that she was considering, would boost the effectiveness of the current potion making it necessary to take it only once every lunar year. What she did not dare to say aloud but -that Minerva could read from within expressive chocolate eyes, was that there was a chance that she had found a way of making it permanent. It would not have been a cure for lycanthropy but would have provided a permanent way of making werewolves safe and peaceable.

Not for the first time, Minerva was stunned at the brilliance of the younger woman. She was not a potions master but had maintained an interest in the discipline since school and knew exactly how difficult it would be to accomplish but she had a great deal of faith in Hermione. "You are amazing."

Chocolate eyes closed momentarily as Hermione blinked. "Thank you, it means a lot coming from you Minerva."

"You merely enjoy compliments."

"From you." The two words were heartfelt. Minerva's hand tenderly gripped Hermione's, conveying with a single touch everything that she was not ready to say or even admit.

They finished their lunch and a few minutes later the older woman glanced at the silver coloured watch that still adorned her wrist. "I am sorry Hermione, I have to go."

"Me too."

Minerva tossed a few galleons onto the table and upon seeing Hermione's frown she said, "You can pay next time dear."

"Alright." The young woman grinned as they left the cafe and sought a secluded space in which to say goodbye before apparating. "Are you ever going to give me my watch back?"

"No." Minerva paused and led the way into an alley, "It reminds me of you."

"Minerva." The single word was a tender exhalation, born out of deep emotion. Hermione leant in and pressed a gentle kiss onto parted lips. They lingered longer than they should have over their farewell, holding tightly onto each other.

* * *

><p>It was only a few days later that Minerva found herself unexpectedly with a free couple of hours in the middle of the day. The last of her series of meetings at the Ministry had been cancelled, not expected back at Hogwarts until after lunch – she was completely free. There was an uncharacteristic lightness in her step as she headed for the nearest floo. Hopefully Hermione would be able to drag herself away from her cauldron long enough for lunch.<p>

After making a brief stop in muggle London, the Headmistress flooed into the research station. Her arrival startled Brenda who had her feet up on the desk, "Well hello again."

"Professor McGonagall?"

"I would like to see Dr Granger please."

Something like glee crossed the receptionists face, "Hermione is not here. She went home with a migraine earlier today. I will let her know that you dropped in."

Minerva felt herself pale with concern and without even bothering to answer the other woman she turned back to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder, "Rose cottage." She left a rather unsatisfied Brenda behind her, wondering why the Headmistress had access to Hermione's home while she did not.

The blurring sensation of travel gave Minerva a minute to think, Hermione had always been rather prone to migraines when at school. The best treatment had always been to just leave her alone with a pain potion and the witch would emerge from her dorm room rather pale the next day. But this time she could not do that, she had to make sure that the young woman was alright.

The Headmistress stepped from the fireplace trying to keep as quiet as possible. She noticed the sooty footprints on the carpet, a clear sign of how sick Hermione had been feeling on arriving home. A silent wave of her wand cleaned up the mess and she climbed the stairs, hoping to find the young woman in bed.

The bedroom was dim but with a violently bright strip of sunlight across the floor, due to Hermione not completely closing the curtains when she fell into the bed. The younger witch was curled up into a ball underneath the blankets, there was an empty potion bottle tossed onto the floor and a full one next to the bed.

Minerva crossed the room in a moment, she climbed into bed with the younger woman. Once the mattress settled under the extra weight Hermione spoke in a soft, pained voice, "Minerva?"

"Ssssh, I'm here." The older witch closed the curtains fully with a non-verbal spell, deciding that the room was not dark enough she also transfigured them into much thicker black out ones. Hermione rolled over and placed her head in Minerva's lap, the older witch could feel silent tears of pain soaking into her robes and began to offer the only comfort that she could – that of one hand gently stroking and caressing soft chocolate curls.

Almost an hour passed before the potion finally kicked in and sent the younger woman to sleep. By this point Minerva herself was almost in tears, she hated to see Hermione in pain and have no way of helping her. With that thought in mind she conjured a patronus and gave it a message for her deputy.

"_Filius I am sorry but please cancel all of my meetings for today. I have to deal with an urgent personal matter and will not be returning to the castle until tomorrow morning at the earliest. Anything that cannot wait I leave in your capable hands."_

With her priorities firmly in place Minerva then transfigured their clothing into comfortable pyjamas and went back to stroking Hermione's head. She lay back on the pillows with her mind consumed by the woman lying partly atop her.

* * *

><p>It had long been dark when Hermione woke up. Her pain was not quite as intense but very present, she felt nauseous and weak. For a moment she thought that she had imagined Minerva's presence until her questing hand touched a shapely thigh. Sluggish synapses processed the information that she was lying with her head in the older woman's lap.<p>

"Minerva?"

"Mmmm?"

"You're still here?"

"Always."

Hermione tightened her gip in response to the single word. She heard a chuckle as Minerva partly opened the curtains to let faint starlight into the room. The older witch reached for the small bottle by the bed and checked the label; it was indeed the stage two potion that would eliminate the nausea and what was left of the pain. "You need to take this."

The young woman knew better than to nod, knowing that the movement would make the room spin. She tried to sit up, feeling Minerva's hands helping her but did not resent the assistance as she would have with any other person. Hermione felt the mouth of the bottle placed to her lips and swallowed the potion without complaint.

The potion removed the immediate urge to vomit but would take some time to fully kick in. Minerva's gentle hands moved Hermione, laying the younger woman against the fluffy pillows. "I am going to make you something to eat."

"Eeeeerrrrrgggghhh."

"Just a light broth. Nothing too heavy. It's my mothers recipe."

The groan this time was much lower.

Minerva leant over and gently kissed Hermione's forehead. "Go back to sleep my dear."

* * *

><p>The Headmistress hummed to herself quietly in the kitchen. She wasn't so worried about Hermione now, the young woman was sleeping more peacefully and did not look as though she was in pain. The lamb had been sautéing away for several minutes, Minerva was currently transfiguring dried barley into barley that had been soaking for at least a day.<p>

When that was complete she poured the grain into the pan with meat and onions. Thanks to her mothers tutelage she was rather adept at cooking and so her hands worked on autopilot while her mind was consumed by the woman sleeping upstairs.

She threw chicken stock from the freezer into the pan before beginning to slice celery and carrots. A few more vegetables joined them before she washed her hands and went to check on Hermione for the twentieth time since she had started.

* * *

><p>When the younger woman woke up again, Minerva was by her side. "Still here?"<p>

"Yes, I am. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, not great but better." Hermione rolled over and placed her head in Minerva's lap, rubbing her cheek against the older woman. "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"Technically yes but you need me more."

Hermione gave a grin. "Yes I do... Thank you Minerva, thank you so much. It means a great deal to me that you would put me first. I can't express how much."

Minerva lowered her head and kissed the young woman softly on the lips. "You are well worth it. Although you do need a shower."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, knowing that she sweated when in pain and she gave a grimace, "That bad huh?"

"Well I would never say it."

The young woman lifted an arm and sniffed, "I guess I need a shower."

"Feel like company?" Minerva's voice was devoid of innuendo but was instead filled with compassion.

"I'd like that."

"Come on then."

Hermione did not need help standing but was grateful for the gentle hands that assisted her. "You are so sweet."

"I am not sweet, I am a... a badass."

Despite the lingering woolly feeling in her head Hermione laughed. "Badass huh?"

"Yes, I overheard a few children using that phrase about me after class and I thought that it was... appropriate."

"Personally I saw through the badass mask that you wear a long time ago."

"And what did you find?" They reached the shower and Minerva twisted the knob to turn it on. A moment passed and she turned around to help Hermione out of her clothing.

"...The most amazing, brilliantly intelligent woman who makes my heart pound and challenges me in a way that no one else ever could. Who is sweet, kind, compassionate and an incredible kisser, the most generous lover..."

Minerva leant forward and brushed a feather-light kiss against full lips. "You forgot to mention lucky." Leaving the statement ambiguous she helped Hermione into the shower before tearing her own clothes off.

The two women stood under the spray for several minutes, content just to soap each other off. Normally they would have been all over each other but Hermione did not quite feel up to it and Minerva was being overly cautious of the welfare of the younger witch. Gentle fingers moved through chestnut locks, massaging shampoo into her scalp and rinsing it off again.

A whispered charm turned off the water and dried them both. Minerva stepped out of the bath, wrapped a towel around herself and held out both hands to the younger woman. "I'm ok."

"I know that you are but I want to help you. Indulge me?"

Hermione grinned and pulled on her robe before allowing herself to be led into the bedroom. Minerva deposited her on a chair while she magically changed the bedding before turning to the dresser. A few weeks earlier she had started to leave items in the cottage and the younger witch had given her a drawer. She pulled a spare set of nightwear out and began to dress.

The young witch watched with a small smirk on her face, she loved to look at the older woman when Minerva had her guard down. Her mind drifted back somewhat hazily to the events of the day. The Headmistress of Hogwarts had dropped everything to look after her and had spent literally hours holding her, caressing her.

"You know that I... care about you right?"

Minerva straightened up and shot a brilliant smile at her lover. "Actually yes I do. And you realise that the feeling is mutual, do you not?"

"Yeah, I hoped it was. I'm not sure that admission is covered under the terms of our arrangement though."

The older witch laughed, took Hermione's hand and led them out of the room. "Well perhaps we should change our arrangement slightly then?"

"Sounds good." The younger woman experienced some dizziness as she started to go down the stairs, her fingers frantically grabbed at Minerva for balance.

"I've got you Hermione. Everything is alright." Strong arms wrapped around a shapely figure, holding her until the vertigo faded.

Eventually they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. A glance up at the clock showed the young woman that it was almost two in the morning. "Minerva you need to get some sleep."

"Later." The Headmistress dished them both up a generous helping of broth. "First you need to eat and then you will be due another potion."

"Minerva... I..."

"Don't argue." A tender grin took any sting out of the words. "I want to make sure that you are alright."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and began to eat the broth, "This is good."

"I am glad that you approve."

Several minutes passed with less conversation than normal but it was not awkward, more due to the fact that the young woman was still feeling woozy from her medication – than from any desire not to talk. Minerva had been right, she felt better after eating and the broth was light but felt substantial in her stomach.

"Hermione..."

"Yeah?"

"I... er... got you something." Minerva snuck a small gift box from where she had hidden it earlier.

Hermione looked incredulously at the purple and silver package, during all of their time together Janet had never bought her a present. Minerva had done it after a few weeks. "Thank you, what's the occasion?"

"You. Now just open it."

Not needing to be told twice the young woman started to tear open the paper. Underneath was a long, slim leather box. She opened it to see a rather expensive looking watch. "Minerva this is beautiful."

"So are you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to, besides I am keeping yours."

"If I needed to know the time Minerva I could just reach out and grab your wrist."

"You don't need an excuse to touch me."

"Good to know."

Minerva brushed her fingers against Hermione's wrist before fastening the new watch around it. "It looks good on you."

"I love it, thank you so much."

A few minutes passed and Hermione took her third potion of the day, knowing that it would soon kill the last of her symptoms but that it would knock her out within minutes.

"May I stay the night?"

"When do you ever have to ask?"


	10. Chapter 10

Minerva had no sooner made it back into the castle before she was confronted; first by Filius Flitwick. "Minerva, there you are." The diminutive professor shot a look around, checking that the coast was clear – even so he lowered his voice. "Is Hermione alright?"

"What makes you think that was where I was?" If she had currently been in cat form the Headmistress would have had the fur on her neck bristled, as the question had certainly raised her hackles.

"Minerva, personal emergencies do not happen with you. Which leads me to believe that the urgency was not of your making and so I ask my earlier question again. Is she alright?"

"She is fine Filius, I went to visit her yesterday and she had a terrible migraine. I could not just leave her alone."

"You really care about her." It wasn't a question but it still prompted Minerva to glare at him. "You aren't on duty this weekend. Why don't the two of you come to dinner with Pomona and me? I'm on duty but I can excuse myself long enough for a meal."

"Can I let you know once I have spoken to Hermione?"

"Surely." He rested a hand on her arm for a moment before leaving.

Minerva continued to make her way to the office, wanting to change before starting her day. She had only gone down two corridors before she heard another voice. "Well, well Minerva. Aren't those the same robes that you were wearing yesterday? You dirty stop-out."

"Wasn't like that Hooch."

"You're kidding me right? You are dating the sexiest woman ever to grace these halls and you did what... talk?"

"She was not well."

The flying instructors' demeanour instantly changed, "Is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine." There was a tenderness in Minerva's voice as she relayed the information.

Hooch tilted her head, "This isn't just about sex is it? You really like her."

"Why does everybody keep asking me that today?"

"Because to those who know you well; you wear your heart on your sleeve Minerva, you always have..."

* * *

><p>That weekend<p>

Hermione was lying in the centre of an absolutely sumptuous bed, although the sheets were crumpled from their earlier... activities it was still comfortable and elegant. While Minerva's office and sitting room were dominated by Gryffindor red and gold; her bedroom was where the woman herself was evident in the decoration. The walls were neutral, cream and stone, with teal and brown touches.

The young witch could see very little of that at the moment. The only light in the room came from the sitting area adjacent to it where a lamp had been left burning. It was perhaps the fourth time that she had been in Minerva's private quarters at Hogwarts and she really enjoyed spending time with the older woman here.

Dinner with Filius and Pomona had been somewhat stilted at first, but once they had all gotten used to the new dynamic everyone had relaxed. The evening had turned into a very enjoyable one. The other couple had been extremely welcoming and it was also wonderful to spend time in Minerva's company along with other people who knew them – making Hermione feel as though they were a real couple rather than a dirty secret.

Upon returning to Minerva's rooms they had fallen into bed together, making love for hours before falling asleep in each others arms. Sometime later frantic knocking had awoken them and the Headmistress had left to deal with some emergency. Hermione lay awake waiting for her return.

Some time passed and the door opened wider. "Oh Hermione, you did not have to stay awake waiting for me."

"I wanted to."

Minerva came to sit on the side of the bed and brushed her fingers lightly over Hermione's cheek, leaving tingles on the soft skin. "You could turn a girls head, saying things like that."

"I thought I already had." Their eyes locked together in a warm contact.

"Yes."

"So what was so urgent?"

"They had some issues with Slytherin, I am unsure why they felt unable to cope with it without me."

"Well, in the meantime something has arisen here."

"Oh really?" Elegant brows arched and the emerald gaze turned playful.

"Yes." Hermione grasped Minerva's hand and drew it under the sheets, "Something that requires your expert touch." With that she pushed the hand between her parted thighs.

The older woman moaned, not only at the gesture but also due to the wetness that she discovered therein. Her fingers began to move, brushing lightly over an erect hardened pearl. She grinned when Hermione's back arched violently, testament to the very high level of her arousal. "Have you been playing during my absence?"

"Maybe a little."

"Aaaah, I see. Naughty, randy witch." She slid three fingers into the hot wetness that she had found and used her other hand to pull the blanket aside. As Minerva began to thrust she leant forward to take an eager nipple into her mouth.

Another silent vibration charm applied to her fingers had Hermione arching up into the penetration, desperately trying to get more contact. When teeth sunk lightly into her nipple she cried out lustily. Those devilish digits continued their pounding, taking her further and further along the path to oblivion.

It was many hours later when they woke up again. Naked skin was pressed against its mate as they lay in each others arms. "Good morning."

"Morning."

Lips touched, withdrew and touched again. "You were insatiable last night."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah I was, you bring that out in me."

"**I **bring that out in **you**? I think that you have that the wrong way around."

"Maybe it's mutual."

"Well alright." Minerva ran a hand through chestnut tresses that were more than a little tangled. "Are you busy today?"

"Yes but it's nothing I can't cancel, I'm all yours."

Minerva smirked in response to that statement and felt her lust rise.

"You are going to have to feed me before we do that..."

"Do what?"

"Minerva I can see what you are thinking by looking into your eyes."

The older witch laughed, "We will have to wait until later in any case. I need to grab a few books from a shop in Knockturn Alley this morning. And yes I will buy you lunch if you come with me."

"Isn't it my turn to buy?"

"We can argue about it later. Right now we both need a shower."

* * *

><p>Later that morning<p>

The backs of their hands brushed often as they walked closely beside each other. It wasn't quite walking hand in hand but it was very close to it. They left the Magikal Tome Bookshope and moved down the alley, heading deeper into the seedy part of the wizarding world.

A minute passed and the alley opened into a large cobbled square. Normally it would have been deserted but today it was full of people. It sounded as though there was an auction being held, someone on a podium was calling out amounts in galleons and people were holding up their hands or shouting.

"Sorry Hermione I forgot about this." Minerva started to steer the younger woman towards another alleyway.

Hermione was willing to allow herself to be led away until the crowd parted slightly and she saw what was being auctioned. At that point she stopped walking and stood still in shock. A house elf wearing only a soiled loincloth was standing on a stage. Everything from his posture, to the carriage of his ears indicated great shame and sadness. She watched as he was sold to a well-dressed wizard and magically bonded to a new master.

"I didn't realise that they still did this."

"It is barbaric." Minerva agreed with the younger woman, hating the spectacle created by these purebloods. Elves did not mind being bonded but their innate dignity was such that they hated being sold, especially at auction – they believed it to be a sign of failure.

"Item twenty two, a young male approximately 4 months of age. Bond them to your family young and receive unparalleled loyalty and service."

Both women gasped as a witch walked onto the stage holding a small naked infant elf. The baby was underweight and even his cry was incredibly fragile.

"We'll start the bidding at forty galleons."

"Here." It was a cold voice that Hermione recognised as that belonging to Lucius Malfoy, the blonde Death Eater who was now free from Azkaban.

"Do I hear fifty?"

Minerva's mind was racing, Lucius Malfoy was the last person who should be responsible for a young vulnerable being like this. Next to her she could feel Hermione's body shaking with repressed tears at the pathetic sight in front of her.

"Going once, going twi..."

"One hundred galleons." The Headmistress was not aware that she was speaking until she heard her own voice.

Malfoy spun around and shot a glare at Minerva, "She doesn't even have a number. She isn't a part of this auction."

"Come now Lucius, surely everyone here knows who I am."

The auctioneer turned to confer with the Gringotts goblin who was helping with the sale and was responsible for withdrawing money from the bank. Minerva slid an arm around the still shaking young woman, needing to comfort her – not really caring what anyone thought but knowing that no one would really see much unless they were behind the two women.

"Minerva what are you doing?" Hermione was incredulous, completely shocked at the actions of the older witch.

"Saving a life, making sure that Malfoy cannot hurt a young baby elf. Other than that I am not sure."

"We will accept bids from Minerva McGonagall."

"Then I will bid one hundred and twenty galleons."

"Two hundred." Minerva's voice was flat but caused a gasp to rise from the audience, she was bidding the same amount for an infant that would be paid for a grown elf.

"Two fifty."

"Three hundred."

Lucius finally paid attention to Narcissa who was tugging on his arm, their fortune was not as it had once been. They could not afford to pay this much for an elf, not even if it were a trained one, let alone a baby. He said nothing, just let the auction slip away.

"Going once... going twice... three times... Sold to Minerva McGonagall."

The older witch tightened her arm around Hermione for a moment before letting go and striding over to the dais. She scrawled her name on a piece of parchment held up by the goblin, removed her cloak and gently wrapped the baby elf in it. Then waited while the elf was bonded to the McGonagall family and then walked back over to her lover, handing the bundle to the younger woman. "Let's go."

They walked heedlessly down the nearest alley, away from the crowds before looking at the small creature. Its eyes were sunken and reddish, skin loose and dry from dehydration. The baby's hair was falling out and underneath the cloak his ribs were prominent and his stomach swollen.

"He needs medical help Minerva, my knowledge of elf anatomy is not good enough." Chocolate eyes held tears.

"Do not worry Hermione. We will get him help."

"From whom?"

Minerva wrapped both arms around Hermione, idly noting how natural that the young woman looked with a baby – albeit one with green skin and pointy ears. "My parents." With that she apparated them away.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up and gasped, they were standing in the most beautiful valley. High snow capped mountains surrounded them on two sides, a forest on a third and a deep icy loch on the fourth. On the floor of the valley an old stone built house, stone stables, a barn and a few outbuildings completed the picture.<p>

"This is my home."

"It's beautiful."

"You are beautiful." Minerva was staring at the way strong wind stirred chestnut curls, admiring the younger womans curves silhouetted against the mountains.

"Behave yourself, especially if we are about to meet your parents."

"Relax, they will love you." The Headmistress leaned in and gently kissed her lover. A wail from the baby elf reminded them that they both needed to take care of him before they could worry about meeting the parents or satisfying their baser urges.

Minerva took one of Hermione's hands, "Got him?" She wanted to make sure that the younger woman could hold onto the baby one handed.

"Yes."

Hand-in-hand they walked towards the front door. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we watched that film the other day?"

"We watch a lot of films."

"The one with the robots and that man in the black mask who was always breathing heavily to dramatic music?"

Hermione shook her head incredulously, "You want to name him Yoda, don't you?"

"What do you think?"

"Well... alright but I get first choice next time we name something."

"Deal." The young woman felt a tingle run through her body as they passed the magical barrier that protected the property. "I have to apologise in advance Hermione, there really is no excuse for them." There was a pause before Minerva raised her voice, "Mum, Dad?"

"In here sweetheart."

Minerva let go of Hermione long enough to open the door into the kitchen, she then put a hand on the small of the younger womans back pushing her forward. "Mum where's Dad? We need help."

"Who's we?"

The kitchen came into sight and Hermione could see an attractive older woman stirring a cauldron. She had white hair tied back with a leather thong and wore loose fitting flowery garments.

"Sorry Mum, this is Hermione."

"Wow, you finally bring a woman home and she is stunningly gorgeous."

Hermione blushed, even more so when she found herself enveloped in a crushing hug.

"Careful Mum, you will crush the baby."

"The what?"

"Mrs McGonagall we rescued a baby elf. He's sick." Just as suddenly the crushing embrace loosened and the bundle was removed from her arms.

"Your father is in his animal sheds darling. You know that he won't hear anything when he gets engrossed."

"I will go and get him." Minerva touched Hermione's arm gently, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the elder McGonagall.

Isobel busied herself with looking at the baby elf, she reached into the refrigerator and took out some milk. Deftly she reached for a small sack on a shelf and added several pinches of herbs to it. "Hermione dear, would you mind transfiguring this into a baby bottle please?" She pointed to the glass milk bottle.

"Sure Mrs McGonagall."

"Call me Isobel."

"Ok."

The young woman transfigured the glass into a more child-friendly plastic bottle with a teat. Almost immediately the other witch placed it to the elfs lips and they both watched with relief as the baby began to drink hungrily. "I think that he'll be ok. Once they start to drink, we can replenish fluids and add anything that he needs."

"Thank you so much for helping."

At that moment a tall man in bare feet walked into the room. He had a scruffy beard and nodded distractedly at them before looking at the baby house elf. "He needs food, water and care – other than that he'll be fine." He picked it from his wife's arms, "Evvie is in the barn, she will be happy to add him to her brood."

With that he left, Isobel called after him, "Rab dear, I've told you before no bare feet in the house... or at least wipe them." As an aside she said to Hermione, "Robert doesn't like wearing shoes."

"...Oh I see."

"Now Minerva, I must say that it is nice to see you bringing a girlfriend home at last."

"Mother, Hermione is... a friend."

The white haired witch quirked a lip in a gesture reminiscent of her daughter , "Really?"

"Yes Isobel it's true."

Astute green eyes flashed from Minerva to her daughters paramour and back again. A smile crossed her lips, "Stay for dinner please girls."

"Mum we really have to..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Minerva McGonagall. Now why don't you take your... friend up to your room and erm... entertain yourselves? Dinner will be at five sharp."

Seeing that they had little choice Minerva started to lead Hermione from the room. They stopped short when the older womans mother spoke again.

"By the way dears... The only people that you are fooling are yourselves..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I've uploaded two chapters today, if you've just clicked the latest post button GO BACK NOW for the love of Merlin! Thank ya'll for the lovely reviews, I'm sorry that I don't get time to answer them but I do appreciate them. :) Which is why you were rewarded with an extra chapter. Enjoy folks.**

* * *

><p>Minerva pulled Hermione through a door at the top of the stairs, closing it softly behind them. The younger witch stared for a moment at the room they were in; it was obviously an attic conversion, taking up the entire roof. There was a seating area that was surrounded by bookshelves, a double bed under the eaves with a door leading to an en-suite. "This is nice."<p>

"Glad that you like it. I wanted to put in a kitchen but my mother said that they would never see me if I did."

Hermione laughed, "You never told me that your parents were hippies."

"What is a hippy?"

"Trust me, if you looked it up in a dictionary. There would be a picture of your parents right next to it."

Minerva took the young womans hand and led her over to the bed. They both sat down and Hermione spoke again. "Did your mother just tell us to come up here and... you know?"

"Yes. I am sure that she did."

"Do you think that she's right?"

"Well _it would_ certainly provide us with entertainment."

Hermione sighed and lay on the bed, thrilling inside as Minerva immediately followed suit and lay down beside her. "Is she correct in saying that we are more than friends?"

The older woman turned onto her side so that she could look into chocolate eyes, she placed her hand on Hermione's stomach. "Do we have to make a resolution right now?"

"No."

"Hermione, I am unsure where we are heading but I do know that I... You make me happy... In so many ways."

The young woman lifted a hand to caress the side of Minerva's face. "I've never felt quite like this before."

Tears were threatening to erupt from both sets of eyes and then lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Hermione kissed the soft swell of Minerva's naked breast. Their breathing had calmed down and they were just wrapped around each other, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. A hand ruffled her chestnut curls. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Hermione."

"Does it bother you at all that I was your student and am so much younger than you?"

Minerva blinked; this was not a question that she had been expecting, "Um... well no. I do not believe that I would have pursued you for those reasons but the way that this... relationship started means that we bypassed any of the normal fears and expectations."

"So it doesn't bother you."

"Not in the slightest. Does it bother you?"

"No. You... match me Minerva."

The older womans embrace tightened convulsively, "This is going to get complicated..."

"I think that we are just scared."

"Of _this..._ failing?"

"No... Of it succeeding."

Minerva exhaled slowly, recognising the truth in Hermione's words. "Next month is the start of the summer break, maybe we could go away somewhere for a week?"

Hermione gave a chuckle, "Are holidays included in our arrangement?"

"Perhaps... Perhaps we should just 'tear up' our arrangement."

"And proceed without that safety net?" Both women were smiling now.

"Mmmm why not?"

"Ok. I'm game." Hermione leant in and kissed the older woman passionately, taking her breath away.

* * *

><p>"So what is it that you do Hermione?"<p>

"I'm a potions researcher for the Ministry."

"You must be good then."

"I'm alright." Hermione paused, "Minerva tells me that you are a potions expert too."

"She's exaggerating. I just make potions, my experimental days are long over."

"Would you like to come and see my lab sometime? I'd love to show you around."

"I'd like that Hermione, perhaps we could have lunch too?"

"Sure." Underneath the table the young woman felt Minerva take hold of her hand and squeeze it.

They continued chatting and eating, it felt nice to Hermione. It had been years since she had been part of a family dinner and then it had been a noisy affair at the Weasleys. While Minerva's parents were both odd, they were intelligent and great to talk to. The only off-putting thing was the fact that a large lizard kept jumping on her feet.

The older woman only took a small part in the conversation; she was more focussed on watching the way that Hermione interacted with her parents. The young witch looked at home in the cluttered kitchen, something that Suzanne would never have been. Coming here had been a spur of the moment decision but it had allowed her to see her lover in a new light.

Robert stood up and cleared the plates, "Min why don't you show Hermione around while I make dessert."

"Alright." Still holding the younger womans hand Minerva stood up and led her out of the door, into the garden.

Isobel closed the door and turned to her husband. "Well Rab what do you think?

"She seems like a nice girl and Minerva looks completely enamoured."

"About time wouldn't you say?"

The two parents began to chat about what they had witnessed (and overheard) pass between their daughter and her paramour.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside<p>

"These are Dad's animal pens." The Headmistress tried and failed to repress a shudder as she looked at a mass of flying shapes behind wire fences. "He is currently looking into selectively breeding fire-breathing pygmy griffins. Hopefully he will not fail in too spectacular a fashion."

"That sounds rather scary."

"He gets along very well with Hagrid."

"That's scarier."

Minerva let go of Hermione's hand and wrapped an arm around the young woman. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not running away, for being nice to them, for being you."

"It's easy to like them. I am confused about one thing though?"

"Oh?"

"How are you so different from them?"

Minerva laughed, "Well part of it is due to my career, I had to develop my natural reserved nature even further. But I've always been different, my magical ability was not something that my parents had any experience of. They were proud of me but they were not able to really understand me."

"I have a similar relationship with my parents and for similar reasons." Hermione thrilled inside when the older woman tightened her hug.

"This is the barn. Evvie our house elf lives in here with her family."

At the sound of her name an elf opened a small door in the ancient building and peeked out. "Mistress Minerva."

"Hello Evvie, is Yoda alright?"

"He is better but too youngs to be away from Mummy. Do you'se wish to see him?"

"Would you?" Minerva's question was aimed at Hermione.

"Yes, I would like to see if he's ok."

Ducking their heads the two humans crept through the small entrance and into the barn. House elves were running everywhere. "Evvie looks after all of the baby elves from Hogwarts, their parents send them here so that they can have a carefree childhood before starting work when they are older. During school holidays they go back to get used to the castle and spend time with family."

The barn was incredibly clean, Hermione had not known up until that point that ancient wood and stone could gleam but they did here. "Little Yoda is ins the nursery."

They followed her to a small room in the other side of the building, the tiny elf lay in a cot. Already he looked better, his skin had taken on a more normal tinge and he looked less fragile. "He's being ok."

"Thank you so much for looking after him." Hermione's voice was soft, grateful that the youngster was safe and receiving proper care.

"I enjoys younglings. It is my vocation."

Minerva laughed, "And you're very good at it." To Hermione she added, "Evvie looked after me when I was young."

They chatted for a few minutes before going back into the garden. Hermione stood still looking at the way that the moonlight shone off of the loch and the way it made the snow on the mountains glow, almost luminous in the dark. "It must have been wonderful, growing up in a place like this." Her arms were hugging herself, as the temperature had plummeted.

"Yes it was." There was a nostalgia in Minerva's voice that the younger woman had never heard before.

Hermione felt the older witch walk up behind her, two hands rested lightly on her shoulders for a moment before rubbing warmth back into her arms. Then she was drawn back into an embrace. Lips grazed the side of her neck. "Still cold?"

"You always warm me up."

Minerva's chuckle made her lips vibrate against Hermione's skin. "We had better go back in. Otherwise I will be ravishing you in the bushes."

The young woman laughed, "While that sounds nice, I prefer comfort and room to spread out."

"Exactly my point dear."

* * *

><p>Four days later<p>

Hermione followed the house elf through the hidden gate at the rear of Hogwarts, once she was through the wards the male sketched a bow at her before vanishing back to the kitchen. She followed the path that Minerva had shown her a few weeks earlier and headed for the enclosed courtyard.

When she stepped through the wall and into the grass square, Hermione could instantly see Minerva talking to a few staff members across the courtyard. The young witch took a deep breath and steeled herself before walking towards them. It was odd seeing these familiar faces in a new dynamic, previously they had been her teachers and now she was dating their boss.

The Headmistress looked up and noticed the resolute form of her lover coming to meet her. For a moment she admired the young womans innate grace and the way in which she hid her nerves - to walk into a situation like this which must be extremely uncomfortable. She excused herself and made her way over to Hermione.

"Hi."

"Hello, I am glad that you came."

"Me too."

Minerva shook her head incredulously at the oddly formal greeting that they had just exchanged. She leant in and hugged her lover. Then she pressed a quick kiss against full lips, while not lingering it was definitely not a 'just friends' kiss and it spoke volumes to everyone present. Placing her hand on the small of Hermione's back she led her towards the group. "I take it that you all remember Hermione?"

Suddenly there were a flurry of greetings, Filius even braved Minerva's presence and leaned in for a hug. Hermione smiled at warmly at everyone and managed to maintain her poise and dignity until she heard the older woman begin to cough.

Poppy Pomfrey spoke loudly, "Perhaps you can persuade her to take a potion for her flu Hermione, she will not listen to me."

"I am fine." Sneeze, "Merely a small cold." Cough, "This is why..." Cough, "I bloody hate children."

"You don't." Hermione laughed.

"Well no but they are walking germ factories." Minerva began to sneeze again before cursing under her breath.

The younger witch smirked and allowed her amusement to spill over into her voice, "You're _grumpy_ when you're sick."

"Am not."

Hermione took Minerva's arm, "Yes you are and the sooner we get you a potion the better you'll feel... and then the less grumpy you'll be."

"Good idea." No one admitted to saying this when the Headmistress glared at them.

Still protesting Minerva allowed herself to be dragged away by the younger woman, leaving a group of people smiling behind them. "They are so cute together."

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

Hermione looked up from her reports, feeling Minerva's eyes on her. The older woman had forcibly been put to bed with a potion and a book. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

The young witch chuckled, "That's funny I spend a lot of time thinking about you too."

"Do you have much more work to do?"

"Maybe an hour."

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a report for Kingsley."

Minerva wanted to ask her to stop, wanted to ask her to come to bed but it would have been wrong. They were both having to juggle their commitments to spend time together and Hermione was obviously busy. At least they were in the same room.

Hermione stood up, understanding the words that her lover had not spoken and moved over to the side of the bed. She sat down and gently kissed the older witch. "Read some of your book and I will be lying beside you before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Molly, Arthur, Ron, George and Harry all looked strangely at Ginny. "Why would we care who Hermione brings to the party."

"I'm not saying that you'd care. I just want you all to act normal, like it's not a surprise."

"So who is she bringing?"

"I'm not telling you."

"I tried to set her up a while ago..."

"Yeah how'd that go mate?" Ron was back to acting balshy, although he had accepted that Hermione was not going to date him – he thought it was because Hermione was frigid, not because she was a lesbian.

"Badly. Apparently she is seeing someone."

"How long have you known dear?" Molly looked at her daughter.

"A few weeks. I caught them kissing."

"Who is it?"

"Is it serious?"

"Mum, guys; I haven't spoken to her about it so I have no idea what's going on. I do know that if Hermione does bring anyone it will be her and I just want to warn you in advance that it may be a shock. So don't act stupid."

The young redhead sat ignoring further questions, wondering how on Earth it was that Hermione had gotten involved with Minerva McGonagall - of all people. The two women had been snogging with obvious familiarity and mind-blowing passion. There was clearly something very strong between them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: This was ready to post last week, so sorry for the delay. Here I am in sunny SC with my lovely Tigertales so either you'll get a load of updates or we'll be too busy lol**

* * *

><p>The following Saturday<p>

Lips brushed against Hermione's bare neck, sucking and nipping lightly at the tender skin. "Minerva... We are supposed to be getting dressed."

"We could just stay here and make love?" Gentle fingers squeezed the young womans erect nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra.

"That's the first time that I've heard you use that term."

"Mmmm hmmmm." Minerva let her teeth graze the lobe of Hermione's ear, knowing that it would drive her nuts.

"We RSVP'd."

"Alright, we'll go but I guarantee that you will not be getting any sleep when we get home because I plan on... making love... to you all night long."

"Well how can I refuse when you phrase it like that?"

"Resistance is futile my dear."

It was at that point that Hermione pulled out of Minerva's arms and turned around. "What?" Chocolate eyes narrowed, first Star Wars and now this... "Are you becoming a Trekkie? I know that you've been watching a lot of TV but I never expected that."

Minerva dropped a kiss on the end of Hermione's nose. "How would you know that if you were not a fan yourself?"

The younger witch gulped, half expecting someone to jump out of the cupboard and yell 'Busted'. "Well I might have had something of a fascination with a certain female captain when I was younger..."

The older womans lips twitched as she repressed a smile. "I surmised as much by looking at your disc collection."

Hermione blushed slightly, "Maybe we could watch together?"

"And see you drooling over another woman? I do not think so."

"Minerva are you jealous?"

It was the older womans turn to blush, "Merely asserting my claim darling."

"Oh really?" The two words practically dripped with seduction and Minerva responded by pulling Hermione into a fiery kiss. It burned like a forest fire between them, igniting sparks throughout their bodies – leaving them both trembling and whimpering in its wake.

"Quick question?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing stockings again?"

"Well my... girlfriend seems to like them. So I guess that I should."

"Girlfriend? Is that what I am?" Minerva was teasing her lover again, it had rapidly become her favourite pastime.

* * *

><p>Their earlier badinage had relieved most of the tension surrounding this... their first really public outing as a couple. As they started to walk through beautifully landscaped gardens towards the hotel that George had rented, the butterflies started to kick back in. "Maybe we should go home."<p>

Minerva caught Hermione's arm and stopped the younger woman in her tracks. "We have to do this sometime."

"I know."

"Ashamed to be seen with me?"

"You know I'm not." There was a pause and Hermione straightened up, a determined light in chocolate eyes, "Actually I'm proud to have you on my arm."

Minerva smiled, "There I was thinking that it was the other way around."

"Besides you look... absolutely stunning."

"As do you my dear."

Hermione was wearing a deep green satin dress that draped over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. Its hem was cut on an angle, the left side almost reaching a slender ankle and the other far higher than her knee. The material clung to her skin, highlighting her natural curves and drawing attention to every physical asset.

Minerva's dress was intended to look demure. The younger witch however knew that there were long slits at both sides, running most of the way up to her hip. She was wearing a black dress with red stitching running through the fabric in a pattern that seemed to dance and shimmer as the witch moved. It was cut to fit and it showed off a figure that was wonderfully toned for a woman of her age.

"Ready?"

Hermione glanced up at her lover and nodded slowly, "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as his old school friend walked into the room, she looked beautiful, elegant and grown up. Hermione held a hand out behind her to stop the door from closing and her companion walked into the room. Suddenly all conversation ceased, the chinking of glassware stopped and everyone in the room unabashedly stared.<p>

Ginny took a deep breath before plastering a beaming smile onto her face and then she rushed over towards the new arrivals. "Hermione, Minerva you made it!" She embraced her friend tightly.

The brunette whispered in the redheads ear, "Thanks Ginny."

"You owe me." She released Hermione, "Both of you." Then hardly believing the audacity of her own actions she gave Minerva a hug. Around them people outwardly turned back to what they were doing but almost every set of eyes in the room still watched as the unlikely couple walked over towards Molly and Arthur.

"Hermione... Minerva... Welcome." Molly's voice was halting and slightly judgemental.

The Headmistress stood up slightly straighter, although she had been in the order with the Weasley matriarch, they had never really been friends – they were too different. Hermione edged slightly in front of her lover, sensing the vibe that was developing. "Hello Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley. Thank you for inviting **us**." She put enough emphasis on the final word to clarify that there was indeed a relationship between her and Minerva.

"Of course dear... Minerva."

The Headmistress slipped a gift wrapped parcel from her handbag and handed it to Hermione, while rummaging for a second smaller one. The young witch gave the larger one to Molly, "This is for you."

Minerva passed the smaller package to Arthur directly, "We hope that you like them."

The Weasleys opened the gifts, both unable to conceal their pleasure. Molly had been given a set of crystal vials with ruby stoppers and Arthur had a muggle ruby encrusted pen set. It was fairly obvious that the witches had collaborated on the presents and their efforts had been well received. Or at least they had broken the ice.

* * *

><p>"Would it be so wrong if I stood on the table and announced to the world that I'm shagging Minerva McGonagall?"<p>

"Probably but it would be adorable."

Hermione laughed, forgetting her tension for a minute. Things were getting better but the stares were starting to get on her nerves. She reached out from the chair that she was sitting on and touched Minerva's hand. The older woman grabbed hold of it and hung on, wanting the reassurance of physical touch.

"Do you know how to dance Hermione? Besides the waltz we taught at Hogwarts that is?"

The young witch was surprised by the question, "Yes, Mum insisted that I have lessons. From before I started school until Hogwarts."

"My mother too. What is it about parents that make them want to torture their children?" They exchanged a wry glance before smiling.

"I still laugh about when you told Ron to put his hand on your waist, I thought he was going to pass out."

"I was hoping to make him feel less self-conscious."

"It didn't work."

Soft strains of music began to play as new song started. "Hermione Jean Granger... Will you do me the honour of a dance?" Minerva stood, still holding the young womans hand.

"I'd love to."

Leading her young lover through the crowded room and tight tables Minerva looked the epitome of confidence. She finally reached the dance floor and turned, Hermione already turning with her and they stepped into each others arms as though this wasn't the first time that they had danced together.

Minerva had her hand on the bare shoulder of the younger woman and Hermione had hers on that infamous waist. Hips began to sway as they began to move to the music, at first keeping a respectable distance between them but soon moving closer. Arms tightened and their ribcages touched, after a minute Hermione leant her head on the older womans shoulder – letting her lips graze Minerva's neck from time to time.

The older witch let her cheek rest against chestnut curls, loving the way that the strands tickled her nose. Their intention had been to dance properly but as soon as they had gotten into each others arms they were content to hold each other for the first time since entering the hotel. "Are they still staring at us Minerva?"

"Not quite as much."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

Minerva raised her head in response to that comment, released the hand that she was still grasping and ran her fingers over the young womans cheekbone. Hermione lifted her head, looking up at her lover, chocolate eyes were brightly shining with emotion and her full lips were slightly parted in anticipation. She grinned, "Why don't you then?"

"Our audience is watching." But despite her words, her natural reserve and her apprehension; Hermione could not stop herself from pressing her lips against Minerva's. It was not a passionate kiss; rather tender, soft and slow.

* * *

><p>On and off throughout the evening Molly was watching the other couple. They mingled with the other guests, both together and singly. They would dance like they had been doing it for years and it was fairly obvious that they were very comfortable together.<p>

"Ginerva Weasley. Why didn't you tell us about them?"

"I warned you... not to act stupid... Mum."

"Yes, you said that. You never said that she was seeing Minerva McGonagall. How long have you known?"

"Not long. Remember that weekend that she went abroad to a conference? I was feeding Crookshanks and then heard her apparate into the garden. When I went out to say hi... they were kissing." Ginny said nothing about the way that the two women had been caressing with roaming hands, or about the bare flesh that she had glimpsed – she certainly did not reveal the fact that her unwitting discovery had made her heart pound or her blood run hot.

"Did they... Look like they..."

"Oh for god's sake Ron, complete sentences please."

"Did it look like a new thing or like they... were properly together?"

Ginny sighed, "Ron this jealousy is going to get you nowhere, Hermione is a lesbian... get that through your thick skull. Whatever her relationship is with Minerva, she is not going to look at you."

"Ginerva, tell me honestly do you think that anything went on between them at school?"

"No! Neither of them would have done that. Plus Hermione told me everything back then, I would have known. Besides are you forgetting about Janet?"

Molly exhaled a breath that she had been unaware that she was holding. "Well alright." Her children fled and Arthur came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her ample waist.

"Mollywobbles look at them, look how happy they are. The way that their eyes shine, how big their smiles are... It's obvious that they are good together."

"Yes but I can't help wonder how long that they have been... dating."

"It's none of our business but I happen to know that Minerva was dating another Ministry employee until recently. So I am assuming that their relationship is fairly new."

As they watched, the two women kissed. They were touching, clinging tightly together. Oblivious to everything around them.

* * *

><p>The music paused for a minute and Minerva plucked the sole remaining glass of champagne off of a passing waiters silver tray. She drained half of it before handing it to Hermione. The first few notes of a lively tango began to play. The younger witch finished her drink and placed the flute on the nearest table.<p>

"Tango?"

"Indeed." Minerva took the outstretched hand and led Hermione into an elegant spin. Upon a complete rotation, she slipped back into the older womans arms and their feet began to move in unison to the feisty beat of the music.

Bodies grazed as they twirled around each other. They maintained eye contact during the dance, darkened gazes burning with passion. They were playing, teasing each other with their movements – brushing fingers against skin and fabric. It was like making love to music.

Minerva lifted her leg and rubbed her calf up and down Hermione's hip before placing it on the outside of the younger womans in a series of rapid staccato motions. The Headmistress grinned when she felt the brunette slide a thigh between her own and step in even closer – bringing their bodies into full intimate contact.

Hermione ran two fingers down the older womans soft cheek; along her throat, across a prominent clavicle, grazing the swell of Minerva's full breast, tracing the lines of muscles in a firm stomach, drifting lower before finally coming to rest on a hip. She rocked her own hips forward in time to the music, grinding against her lover in a tawdry suggestion.

"Do you have any idea how much self-control I am having to exercise just to keep myself from throwing you over my shoulder and sprinting to the nearest exit?"

Darkened chocolate eyes blazed in response to the rhetorical question. "Keep that thought in mind Minerva... For now... We're dancing." The hand tightened around the older womans hip and was used to send her lover into a spin. When they came together once again both were laughing.

* * *

><p>Hermione's fingers tangled into ebony tresses, tightly holding onto the older womans head – keeping it exactly where it was. She parted her thighs even further and arched up, pressing her centre firmly against Minerva's mouth. Loving the way that an extremely naughty tongue lathed her most sensitive flesh and made her cry out – repeatedly.<p>

They had left a trail of clothes throughout the cottage on the way to the bedroom, practically tearing the garments in their eagerness to be free of them. Lips and hands had caressed every body part that they could reach. Eventually they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and proceeded to devour each other.

"Oh... oh... Minerva." The young woman cried out as she felt her entire body contract under the expert touch. Her body spasmed when Minerva continued to lap at the over-sensitised bud. Hermione used her hands to pull the older witch up her body and into a kiss.

The ebony haired woman ran a hand gently down Hermione's ribcage, across her flank and slipped it between still parted thighs. The young witch jerked when two fingers slid through her folds. Minerva broke the kiss, "You are _so _sensitive. Sooo responsive..." With that she thrust into Hermione's core, causing her to cry out. "...so hot, wet and tight."

Minerva loved the way that the younger woman cried out under her ministrations, adored the way that Hermione's body responded to even the slightest touch. She never removed her fingers even after the brunette witch climaxed for a second time, watching the play of emotions on pretty features as her lover came back down to Earth.

The young witch began to giggle, more than a little lightheaded from the force of her orgasm. "God Minerva."

"Oh I am anything but finished darling."

"Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"...Your darling?"

"Indeed."


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Well I guess being here was good for productivity...Having a blast with my gal.**

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Minerva gave a deep, dark moan as she sunk her length into Hermione's centre. She moved slowly at first, letting the younger witch become reacquainted with the sensations. She braced both hands on either side of the pillow and began to thrust deeper but still slowly, savouring the feeling of being clutched by tight inner walls. Both women cried out when the tip of Minerva's sex bumped into Hermione's cervix. They began to rock together into an action as old as time.

Soon the headboard was battering against the wall in a furious rhythm. Hermione's head was thrashing around on the pillow as she noisily approached a second orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Minerva's hips, pulling the older witch deeper inside of her. The young woman began to cry out, chanting her lovers name like a prayer.

The Headmistress could almost feel her eyes rolling back into her head, knowing that even reciting advanced transfiguration rules would not halt or slow her impending climax. It was like an unstoppable force, an inexorable wave that threatened to wipe away the last vestige of her self-control. She panted, feeling her toes begin to curl and sweat begin to erupt over her body.

And then the phone rang... and rang... and rang...

Both woman stopped dead and cursed at exactly the same moment. "If... that's a salesman I am going to kill him." Hermione reached for the receiver on the bedside table, "Yeah, hello?... Mum, hi."

Minerva gave a silent groan, biting her lip to keep from uttering an audible sound as she very gently slid out of the younger womans body and shrank her sex back to its normal size. She was no longer aroused, the knowledge that Hermione's mother had interrupted them was more effective than a cold shower.

"Yes I know we haven't spent any time together for a few weeks... Well yes I am... Come on Mum... Well I don't think...Alright, hang on..."

Hermione pressed the privacy button on the phone and looked at Minerva with a very odd expression on her face. "What?"

The young woman carefully phrased her next words, "My mother would like to meet you."

"She has already met me I believe."

"Yes but not... as... my... girlfriend."

"Does she know that it is me that you are seeing?"

"No."

Minerva did groan this time and closed her eyes, leaning back against the much-abused headboard. "Alright, see if she wants to have dinner tonight? We could cook?"

"Or we could go out."

"Cooking will take my mind off of the fact that I am about to be hexed by a woman who is going to believe that I have been corrupting her daughter."

"She can't hex you. She's a muggle."

Minerva just shot a glare at her young lover, who gave her a shy grin in response before talking to her mother once again. "Mum, would you be able to come over for dinner tonight? We would love to have you... Don't worry I can pick you up...oh, well ok but drive safe."

"She's driving... all the way from Surrey?"

"No, she's been staying with my Auntie Christine in Johnshaven and I guess she wanted to stop off before heading back South."

"I cannot believe that I am dating an Englishwoman."

Hermione laughed at the joke, "You don't mind my age, our former relationship or the fact that I am muggle-born but you do mind the fact that I am English."

"Indeed."

They both erupted into laughter, leaving the uncomfortable few minutes that they had just had behind them.

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she had her head down drying her hair and did not immediately see what Minerva was doing. The older witch was trying to stuff her teaching robes into the small drawer that she had been using for the past few weeks – without much success. Before she could resort to magical intervention Hermione spoke.<p>

"Minerva, I'm so sorry. I forgot to mention last night that I cleared you some space in the wardrobe and the new dresser over there is for you."

Minerva straightened up and unabashedly stared at her lover. Shock must have been written all over her face because Hermione began to stammer her way through an unnecessary explanation. "Well you stay here most of the time and you didn't have any room to put your things and I wanted you to feel at home."

The older woman stopped the babbling in the simplest way that she knew, she kissed Hermione and held the younger witch in her arms. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." There was an odd note in her voice, almost tremulous at the enormity of what the gesture meant for them.

"Well alright then." Minerva kissed her again before going to hang her clothes up.

Hermione shook her head wonderingly at the enigmatic womans easy acceptance, thinking for the thousandth time that Minerva the woman was so very different from Professor McGonagall. In private the woman was so warm, engaging and funny that it was hard to reconcile the fact that they were one and the same.

* * *

><p>A hearty stew was simmering away on the stove, a bottle of wine was uncorked on the worktop in the kitchen, the cottage was spotlessly clean but there was an almost oppressive air of anticipation. They were waiting for the arrival of Hermione's mother. Minerva had her back to the door trying to compose herself now that the elder Granger was due.<p>

There was a crunch of gravel as a car drove into the parking area next to the garden. Hermione swallowed down her own nerves long enough to lean in and kiss the side of her lovers neck. "She'll love you."

"I'm sure." Sarcasm dripped from the two words.

The young woman left and went outside. Jean Granger was getting out of a rented car and stood at her full height as she looked at her daughter. There was an odd look on Hermione's face, one that the older woman remembered well from when she had been young. It was the 'I know you won't approve but I'm doing it anyway' expression.

She left her handbag in the car and locked it with the remote before walking towards the cottage. "I'm guessing that there are a few things that you haven't told me?"

"Maybe."

Jean sighed. She was no longer the mousy, rather dowdy woman who had stood in her husbands shadow for so long. His betrayal had forged her into a stronger person, who managed her own business and was far removed from who she had been. "And?"

Hermione opened the door into the kitchen and they walked in. Jean got a great view of a slender woman standing at the stove with her back to her. Despite the fact that she could not see the face of her daughters girlfriend there was something very familiar about the witch. The room was completely silent and they could all hear when the young woman took a very deep halting breath.

"Mum... You remember Minerva McGonagall?"

To say that Jean Granger was floored by the words and by the sight of her childs former teacher turning around, being introduced as her daughters new lover – would have been an understatement of epic proportions. She exhaled and tried to calm herself down. A mothers instinct urged her to yell at the older woman and ask her what the hell she thought that she was doing – it took a great deal of effort to fight that desire.

Never taking her eyes off of apprehensive green ones Jean spoke to her daughter. "Did I see an open bottle of wine?"

"Yes."

"Could you pour us all a glass please? I think that we need to talk."

Jean broke the eye contact and sat at the small table, rubbing the bridge of her nose before automatically thanking her daughter for the glass that appeared in front of her. Minerva fought a momentary urge to smile because the gesture was one that Hermione often made when stressed or exasperated. The elder witch remained standing gripping the counter for support.

"Well I must say that this was not quite what I expected."

"Mum, you asked to come over and meet her but if you're going to be difficult..."

"I'm not being difficult but when asking to meet your new _girlfriend _I never anticipated that I already knew her." She took a calming sip of wine, "And how long has _this _been going on?"

This question was directed straight at Minerva, who instantly knew the reason for the cold tone in which it was uttered. "Not long, only a few months."

"And when she was at school?"

"Certainly not! We never interacted on a personal level at Hogwarts, Hermione was my student."

"And that's one of the reasons that I am struggling with this."

"Mum, we know what we are doing!"

"Do you? If you two continue this, you are bound to come across public opinion far worse than anything that I could say to you."

Minerva exhaled slowly recognising the truth in the statement, she held out a hand to Hermione who took it without hesitation and found herself being pulled into her lovers side. "The important thing is that we care about each other. We will deal with whatever happens... together." She felt the grip on her hand tighten and smiled down at her lover warmly.

Jeans lips tightened. "Have you even discussed the future? I happen to know that my daughter wants children, are you in a position where you can give her that? It must be hard to consider that at your age."

Hermione was angry with her mother, what she had with Minerva was new, fragile and mostly unspoken – the last thing that she wanted was for someone to ruin it. "Mum, look this is still very new. We haven't discussed things like that yet and I'm not going to talk to you about it before Minerva and I have had a chance to do so." There was a finality in her voice that said the subject was to be dropped – for now.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been awkward at first. It took quite a while for everyone to relax. Hermione was still annoyed at her mother and it was hard to act normally in that frame of mind. However she knew that Minerva and herself were good together and she wanted Jean to know that. It seemed as though her lover realised that too because she had pulled out all of the stops and was in the process of charming their guest.<p>

"On the phone earlier Hermione you said that, 'We'd be happy to have you' – does that mean that Minerva lives here too?"

The young witch shot a quick glance at her lover, her mums question cutting right to the heart of her current confusion. Yes she had given Minerva a key a long time previously and now had invited her to keep things in the cottage but did that mean that they were living together?

"Jean, I live at work close to ten months of the year. Recently I have stayed here as often as I can get away."

"That did not answer my question."

"Ok Mum, Minerva has a key to the front door and belongings in my bedroom. We have not yet discussed making the arrangement permanent but frankly I would be very happy indeed if Minerva made this her home when not at work."

The older witch gaped at her young lover, not knowing that Hermione felt that way but overjoyed that she did. "I would be ecstatic to call this my home."

The lovers shared a warm intimate look that completely excluded Jean but managed to leave them both feeling more than a little giddy. Hermione's mother inhaled sharply, seeing for the first time just how connected these two women were and she realised that she had little choice but to accept the slightly unconventional relationship as fact.

"Strictly Come Dancing is on in five minutes, do you mind if I watch it here Hermione? I have a hotel room in the town but..."

"Oh I love that." Mother and daughter both turned surprised eyes to the normally reserved witch whose contralto voice had risen in pitch as she expressed her enthusiasm with the muggle television show. Hermione groaned and covered her eyes, knowing when she was outvoted.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into the program Hermione was fast asleep, she had put her head on Minerva's shoulder and closed her eyes moments after the opening credits. It was so normal that the older woman barely noticed but made a mental note to remain as still as possible.<p>

Jean Granger watched from the armchair that she was sitting in as her daughter fell asleep on her much older lovers shoulder. She waited until the advert break before addressing a remark in the direction if the sofa. "Is she asleep?"

Minerva looked down at the younger witch, "Yes, she is. You know how it is, she has had a few late nights in a row." Moving gingerly but with the ease of long practice she slid Hermione off of her shoulder and laid her lovers head in her lap. A whispered spell conjured a blanket and spread it over the sleeping form.

Astute hazel eyes watched as Minerva's hand absently began to stroke chestnut curls. "You love her don't you?"

The older woman picked her words carefully, "I care about her a great deal. But we are not quite at the stage where we want to put labels on those feelings."

"Minerva..."

"When we... bumped into each other again I was seeing someone whom I did care about. Unbeknown to me that woman was seeing someone else and chose that night to dissolve our relationship. Hermione and I began to... date on that night. Logically I know that she is not a rebound but I want to make completely sure of my feelings before I say something that cannot be unsaid."

"She deserves to be told."

"Yes."

"I couldn't help the way that I reacted earlier Minerva."

"You are her mother, I understand your anger."

"My initial anger was due to my maternal instincts yes but that's not why I am still angry."

"Oh?"

"I'm guessing that Hermione told you what happened between her father and myself?"

"Yes she did."

"John ran off with a younger woman, leaving his whole family and everything that he had built for someone young enough to be his daughter in a relationship that is anything but healthy. You two hit a sore spot."

"I am sorry, it was never our intention to make you relive a painful memory."

"Promise me something."

"If I can."

"Promise that whatever happens; you'll be honest with her and that you'll look after her."

"I promise. I will take care of her!"

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Hermione woke up lying partly atop of her lover, she was conscious first of having slept long and deeply. In fact she didn't remember anything after sitting down to watch TV. Next she became aware that she was dressed in comfortable cotton pyjamas, which was unusual because they normally went to bed naked.

Minerva stirred underneath her and Hermione was treated to the sight of unguarded emerald eyes opening and looking into hers. "Good morning."

The younger witch smirked, "Morning." Then she leant in and pressed a kiss against parted lips. It was a kiss designed to arouse and Minerva couldn't help but respond to it with ever increasing vigour. Hermione's hand slipped into baggy trousers and her fingers began to brush against the soft hair between the older womans thighs. "I believe that we were rather interrupted yesterday, I should really make it up to you."*

"Stop."

"Stop?" Hermione was incredulous, stop was not a word that had been spoken in their relationship thus far. "Why?"

"Your mother is in the next room."

"My what's in the _what_?"

"We got better acquainted over a bottle of wine after you fell asleep and I said that she could stay here rather than drive back to her hotel. I hope that was alright?"

"Fine, you just surprised me. It went well?"

"Indeed."

It did not go unnoticed by either woman that Hermione hadn't moved her fingers and that there was a noticeably warm, wet patch growing underneath them. The young woman gave a naughty grin before sliding a single finger between welcoming folds.

"Hermione..." It was a growled warning.

"You'll just have to be quiet... for once..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: We're rapidly heading for the climax here folks, just to warn ya. **

* * *

><p>Minerva effortlessly plonked the wooden trunk on the floor of Hermione's living room and grinned up at her lover. "Are you completely sure about this darling?"<p>

"Yes I'm sure... Are you?"

"It is a big step for us."

Hermione walked over to the older witch, brushed the backs of her fingers over an elegant cheekbone and uttered again the request that she had made a few days earlier. "Would you like to move in with me Minerva?"

"I would... love to." The Headmistress pulled Hermione into her arms and whispered a complex spell. The trunk lid flipped open and its contents began to fly around the cottage, magically putting themselves away. Books tucked neatly onto shelves, clothes hung themselves up and a few pieces of furniture appeared. While the bulk of Minerva's belongings would remain at Hogwarts; she had moved most of her possessions from her parents' house and a small amount from her quarters at the school. Finally the trunk shrunk itself and scuttled off to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Now that I am moved in, I suggest that we begin to... christen all of the rooms."

"We've already done that Minerva."

"Spoilsport."

"I never said no."

"Good." The single word was growled. Minerva paused and uttered another single syllable in a deep, sexy tone. "Strip."

"Here?"

"Here."

Automatically Hermione's fingers went to the buttons on her shirt. Ever so slowly she began to unfasten them, encouraged by the expression of desire on her lovers face. A minute or so passed before the garment dropped to the floor and all the time her chocolate gaze never left hungry emerald eyes.

Hard nipples poked through the lace of the young womans bra, testament to the effect of the husky command that she had been given. Minerva watched as those magical fingers drifted over a tanned midriff and she swallowed hard as they began to toy with the buttons on Hermione's trousers.

"Minerva?"

"Hmmm?" The older woman was distracted, watching the way that those fingers danced and teased them both.

"Touch yourself."

"What?!"

Hermione hadn't known that Minerva's voice could reach that pitch and she smirked, watching as comprehension reached emerald depths. "You heard me Professor McGonagall, I want you to slide your hand into your knickers and I want you to touch yourself while watching me."

The older witch was already doing what Hermione had asked of her and had hiked up her robe. Her voice was rough, "Perhaps I should start calling you Little Miss Kinky."

"It was your influence."

"Right."

Slowly Hermione unfastened her button and slid the zip down, knowing that her lacy underwear was now revealed to her lovers' devoured eyes. Both hands slid into her waistband caressing her own hips before pushing the denim down. Just by looking into darkening green eyes Hermione could pinpoint the exact moment when Minerva's fingers found her own clitoris. Both women gasped.

The young woman kicked off her jeans and began to rub her hands over her hips, brushing her fingers over the lace between her legs – able to feel the wetness that was already spreading. She could hear increased breathing coming from her lover and knew that her show was getting the desired result. She reached up – and unfastened the front closure of her bra, allowing her full breasts to bounce free.

Minerva moaned.

Hermione teasingly threw the lacy garment at Minerva's feet before cupping her breasts and squeezing her taut nipples. When she tipped her head back in response to the sensations, it was the first time that she had broken eye contact since this had all started. With her eyes closed, listening to the older woman pant – it felt almost as though it was truly Minerva touching her.

When she heard the older woman give a short cry Hermione lowered her hands to her final remaining garment. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband she pulled it down, revealing to her lover just how wet she had became. She slid a finger inside of herself and let out a groan. Minerva pinched her clit and cried out Hermione's name as she exploded into a climax that was as intense as it was surprising.

"You minx."

"You started it."

Minerva banished her clothing and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. Gently but firmly she pushed the younger woman onto her knees in front of the sofa and knelt behind her. Another gentle push bent her over. "Spread your legs for me darling."

When Hermione obliged she heard a rush of indrawn breath from behind her as the older witch took in the view. A moment later she felt a tongue began to lap up the moisture between her thighs, coming close to where she needed it most but never quite touching. She began to move her hips, trying to increase the pressure. The young woman whimpered when Minerva's chuckle vibrated against her intimate flesh. "Patience."

The older woman rocked back on her heels and placed one hand on Hermione's ample backside, the other hand slid between her thighs and fingers tickled swollen folds and an erect bud. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"I need you."

"You have me." Minerva was smirking now, she knew exactly what Hermione wanted but fully intended on making the young woman say it.

"I need to feel you inside me."

"Your wish is my command." With that teasing statement the older woman slid two fingers deep inside of the younger witch. After a few thrusts she murmured a spell.

Hermione cried out as she felt the fingers deep inside her lengthen and widen impossibly in response to the incantation. After a few moments it felt as though every sensitive spot inside of her was being stimulated by the nimble digits. And then Minerva upped the pace...

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

Minerva stood at the kitchen counter making them both a sandwich when Hermione came into the room, the younger witch had excused herself a few minutes earlier to answer an owl and was only now returning. The Headmistress could feel the younger womans eyes on her. "See anything that you like?"

"You... and food."

They both chuckled. Hermione loved the way that Minerva looked in relaxed muggle clothes; the older woman was wearing loose shorts and a t-shirt sans underwear. Hair wet from their extended shower hung loose down her neck. "Well food you can have and as for myself... You exhausted me earlier."

"Plus we both have a lot of work to do this afternoon."

"I mentioned that I have to get back to Hogwarts before curfew did I not?"

"That's ok, I have to rest up for my date on Wednesday."

"Your _what?"_

Hermione chuckled, "I'm having lunch with your mother."

Minerva exhaled, calming down quickly. "Really?"

"Yes the owl was from her, she wanted to take me up on the tour that I promised her."

"Ahhh I see."

"You can't seriously think that I would have lunch with someone else?"

"No but... but I do not quite understand what you see in me."

Hermione leaned in and gently tugged on emerald tresses, dropping a kiss onto the elegant neck. "You are incredibly sexy, beautiful, smart as hell and we are great together."

"You could do better."

"Don't think so." Hermione turned the older witch around, "Where is all of this coming from?"

"My own insecurities."

"Minerva, I care about you. A great deal and I...I... want to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"We covered this earlier right before you broke the coffee table."

"As I recall young lady you also had a hand in its destruction. After all you were the one who made me sit on it while you knelt between my thighs."

Hermione moaned at the recollection. "I guess that I will have to take some responsibility."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

Hermione accompanied Minerva to Diagon Alley, not quite willing to separate from her lover just yet. The Headmistress had to pick up a few potions for Poppy that the nurse did not want to risk to owl post. They walked down the cobbled street close but not touching for a few minutes, dawdling, neither wanting the weekend to end.

Taking a deep breath Minerva reached out and took the younger womans hand, placing it in the crook of her elbow. She turned her head and gave Hermione a warm smile, making the chestnut haired witch tingle inside. Together they continued towards the apothecary, ignoring the looks that they were getting until they reached the entrance to a small alley next to Madam Malkins. Two figures stepped out in front of them, figures that were very familiar – recognition caused both witches to falter.

Hermione felt rather than saw Minerva stiffen as she also recognised the two women in front of them. There was an awkward pause as all four women stopped and stared at each other. Suzanne's eyes flashed as she took in the fact that her former lover was uncharacteristically touching another woman in public. The blonde said nothing but curtly nodded in their general direction.

Edith limped forward on her stick and gushed over the young researcher, "Hermione dear, lovely to see you."

The young witch squeezed her lovers arm before going to return the wizened old womans hug. "Edith hello. How are you?"

"Never better. Afternoon Minerva."

"Edith, congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you young lady." Minerva looked slightly surprised at the manner in which she was addressed but then realised that she was indeed far younger than the head of the Wizengamot. There was a pause before Edith spoke again, "Suzanne, aren't you going to say hello?"

Like a sulky child the blonde woman glared at them and said, "Hello."

Edith sighed and pulled a few galleons out of her pocket. "Go and pick my robes up please." It was not a request. Suzanne exhaled and took the money, walking towards the clothing shop. It was only then that the two lovers noticed that the blonde was weighed down with bags in both hands. Hermione gave what she was sure was an evil smirk.

Edith turned rheumy grey eyes to them and smiled. "I think that she is regretting her actions now that she sees you two so happy. Minerva, please trust me I would never have gotten involved with her if I would have known that you were together."

Minerva gave a smile, "Thank you Edith but I believe that I ended up with the better end of that deal."

The ancient woman shot a glance towards Madam Malkins before blatantly ogling Hermione's curves. "Yes I think that you did. However..." A sigh, "I know the Suzanne is only after my money and position but at my age companionship is hard to find – I plan on making her work for her privileges. Besides the sex is rather surprising."

Hermione and Minerva both erupted into helpless laughter. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. And on a personal note, I will be flying back to bloody England in a matter of days... I'm not sure that I want to spend the rest of my time here writing or if I will be in a mood to write happy when I get back. SO, to cut a long story short - not sure when you'll get the next chapter.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later

Minerva ended the complex wand movement with an elegant flourish, enjoying the knowledge that once again she had performed an intricate piece of transfiguration. No matter how old she got she would always enjoy the simple pleasure of watching one item become another and the more complicated the spell the greater joy that she got from the action.

She turned to the current transfiguration professor with a smile, "Do you have it now Melinda?"

"Yes, I was putting in too much of a swish and I have a habit of making my down strokes too short."

"Absolutely correct."

"Thank you so much Minerva. By the way I like your new wand."

"What new wand?"

"The one in your hand, you've been using for a few days now." The red-haired professor gestured to Minerva's right hand.

Upon looking down the older witch realised that the wand she was holding was indeed not her own. It was the cherry and dragon heartstring wand that Garrick Ollivander had made to replace the one that Hermione had lost during the war.* She smiled incredulously and ran her thumb over the smooth wood, marvelling at how right it felt in her hand, despite being half an inch longer than her own. "It is not mine, it belongs to Hermione. I suppose that I must have picked it up by accident on Sunday afternoon."

"Minerva... You managed to perform _**THAT **_piece of magic... with a wand that is not your own. You must be as powerful as Merlin."

The Headmistress gave a smile and slipped the wand into her pocket. "While I do thank you for the compliment, it is not quite accurate. This is not the first time that I have used this wand. Are you aware that two wands can empathise with a connection between their owners."

"It's the first I have heard of it. I know that wands can be handed down through families with varying degrees of success but..."

"Hermione and I have a connection. It is only natural that our wands respond to that. There is also an element depending on the strength of the witch or wizard involved, that determines the types of spell that the wand can perform. This one responds to me as well as my own."

"Amazing."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Hermione had also just noticed after two days of using it that she had Minerva's wand in her hand. She ruefully glanced at it after Brenda had erupted into a moan about how the Headmistress had been buying her expensive gifts. Her quiet rejoinder that she had mistakenly picked up and used the older womans wand had stopped the receptionist in her tracks. "So there is really no chance for me then?"

"Bren... I like you as a friend but there is nothing between us. I am sorry to hurt your feelings but I am with Minerva, I hope that you can accept that because things really cannot go on the way that they have been going." With that said Hermione walked into her office and wrote an owl to her lover just in case the older woman had not managed to notice their faux pas.

As it happened their owls crossed in mid air and Hermione received an owl from Minerva before hers had arrived at Hogwarts. It contained a brief note and an article torn from the pages of the Daily Prophet.

_Darling_

_I was rather surprised this morning when someone commented on my lovely new wand. I think perhaps the word oops would suffice in these circumstances. Although I will not pretend that I am not pleasantly surprised by how right it feels in my hand. You know as well as I exactly what that signifies. _

_Unless my wand is causing you difficulty I suggest that we just keep hold of the one that we each have for now. I will be coming... home for dinner on Wednesday and you can tell me all of the embarrassing things that my mother had said or done._

_Until then..._

_M_

_P.S. I am enclosing a column from the Prophet that you may find of interest, as I doubt that you took the time to read it this morning._

Hermione shook her head and grinned, Minerva was so formal in her writing but there was an undercurrent of warmth underneath of it that made the words rather tender. She shook out the sheet of paper and did a double take.

**_Minerva McGonagall, Mrs Robinson or simply in love?_**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

**_Numerous sightings recently of Hogwarts Headmistress and the much younger Hermione Granger, muggleborn member of the Golden Trio, have led to rumours that the two women are engaged in something of a steamy affair In fact they appeared together at a formal function just last month. Our photographer on location in Diagon Alley over the weekend managed to capture these photos of them arm in arm, strolling through the shopping area and kissing before apparating away._**

**_At the time of going to print we have no statement from either Headmistress McGonagall or Ministry employee Ms Granger. However a source close to the reclusive researcher has indicated that the professor had visited her at work on several occasions and has access to her restricted floo. We can only draw our own conclusions from this. Is the Headmistress of Hogwarts simply enamoured by a much younger lover? Enchanted by a charms expert? Who is the dominating force behind this relationship? Are wedding bells in the offing? _**

**_And perhaps the most pertinent question on many of our minds is how long had this relationship been going on? Ms Granger left Hogwarts comparatively recently, could this couple be so at ease together having only had a relationship of a few years – since she left the care of the Hogwarts staff?_**

_**We will bring you more information as it becomes available. Please keep sending us in your candid photo's of important figures and we will keep investigating.** _

It only took Hermione a few moments to work out exactly what, or rather who could be the source that Rita Skeeter was quoting. Fury flooded her veins and she went in search of Brenda.

* * *

><p>The receptionist was doodling on a scrap of parchment, her thoughts in turmoil. She had spoken to Rita Skeeter the previous week in hopes that publicity would drive a wedge between Hermione and the usurper. Their conversation this morning had allowed doubts to sink into Brenda's conviction that if not for Minerva McGonagall they would have had a chance.<p>

It was a doubt that solidified into fact when a newspaper was slammed down onto the desk in front of her. Brenda looked up into icy black eyes and knew that any chance she had ever had was gone. "How. Dare. You?!"

The receptionist said nothing. What could she say?

"You had better start explaining yourself!"

"Hermione... I..."

"Do you realise what you could have done? I know that your intention was to split me and Minerva up but did you ever stop to think that she could lose her job if anyone believes the crap that the Prophet just printed? Or you know... in Azkaban."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Yeah you never stopped to think about anything but your own selfish desires."

Brenda hung her head.

"Clean out your desk."

"What?"

"If it were in my power to fire you I would. Unfortunately leaking details of my personal life is not quite grounds for dismissal. You violated my trust Brenda. Report for duty at Research Station 17 on Monday morning."

"That's in Antarctica."

"Yes I know." With that Hermione turned and swept from the room in a very Snape-like manner. The lovelorn former receptionist watched her go, missing the younger woman's presence immediately. Knowing that she would probably never see the woman she loved again and that it was her own fault.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

Hermione rushed into the reception in response to the doorbell. "Hi Isobel, sorry about keeping you waiting."

"Don't you have a receptionist dear?"

"I did." The younger witch paused, "I fired her yesterday."

"Oh, was she the one who leaked the news about you and Minerva to the Prophet?"

"Yes."

Isobel reached out impulsively and hugged her daughter's paramour, "Hermione it's alright, nobody believes what they read in that rag in any case."

"We weren't involved when I was a student."

"I know that dear." Minerva's mother said nothing about the younger woman's obvious confusion and repression about the depth of her actual involvement with her daughter. The two kids had to work that out for themselves. Although knowing that they had effectively moved in together said that they were at least partially on their way to working it out.

"Tour?"

"Sounds wonderful Hermione."

"We'll start in the high security lab, you'll love this." The young woman preceded Isobel into the corridor but stopped partway along it, she waved her wand at a nondescript spot on the floor. The tiles slid out of the way, revealing a staircase that led into a cellar. Hermione grinned and showed Isobel into the depths of the building.

At the bottom of the steps was a small room; it was tiled wall to ceiling with pristine white tiles, polished to a high sheen. Moving with practiced economy Hermione scorigified them both and conjured protective clothing to cover their own. "Most of the potions that we are working on in here are highly sensitive and we don't risk contamination."

She waved her wand again and the door slid open. The lab was full but quiet except for bubbling cauldrons, the hiss of flames and the occasional sound of a knife chopping. The ten workers present were all silent, speaking when necessary but were otherwise lost in thought. Everything was pristinely clean; the room was divided into sections by the simple expedient of coloured floor tiles.

"This is a world away from my kitchen." Isobel spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"I can imagine that it is." Hermione used her normal speaking voice, watching amused as many of her staff jumped in surprise.

"What is the significance of the coloured sections?"

Hermione grinned, "The sections bordered in red signify danger, those can only be entered by authorised personnel. The other sections are coloured in accordance to what is being worked on in there. We have fifteen different sections in this lab at the moment, although we are only using eight of them. The colours ensure that no ingredients are taken into the wrong section, risking cross contamination and that nobody will accidentally stir the wrong potion."

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

They looked around for a few minutes before leaving and going to tour the main lab which was set up in a similar way but had far less stringent protocols. A few hours passed pleasantly before they retired to Hermione's office for tea. The younger witch had only just poured the scalding liquid into cups when Isobel spoke again, having made the decision to interfere.

"So. When are you planning on telling my daughter that you are in love with her?"

Hermione coughed and stirred sugar into her drink.

"You can tell me to mind my own business."

"It's ok Isobel, you just surprised me."

"So?"

"The simple answer is... when I'm ready."

"Alright. How are the living arrangements going?"

"It's only been a few days so far, most of which Minerva has spent at Hogwarts. But honestly she was spending so much of her free time at my place it just made sense and it's really not much different."

"She loves you too."

"I suspected as much." Hermione grinned, "Did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to, I'm her mother."

The younger witch kept the stupid grin on her face. It was fairly obvious how they felt about each other but they had an unspoken arrangement not to say it aloud. It worked for them, probably due to the way that their relationship had started. It was almost as though neither of them wanted to jinx what they had – as though speaking would break the magic that had grown between them.

"So where are you taking me to lunch?" Isobel was wise enough to know when to change the subject, happy that the seed she had planted would continue to grow.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. The text below is taken from Pottermore – regarding wand cores and woods. For Hermione's new wand I chose Cherry with dragon heartstring, I'm sure that you'll see why... '<strong>This very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Minerva turned the corner to find Hooch leaning against the wall next to her office door. The flying instructor was wearing a robe unfastened over a leather body suit and she had her arms crossed over her chest. "Dare I ask?"<p>

"It's time we talked."

The Headmistress gave her password to the gargoyles and shook her head before leading Hooch up the stairs. "About what?"

"About that gorgeous young thing that you are shacked up with. What else?"

Minerva smirked. It was true Hermione was a gorgeous young woman and they were living together now. The thought of the luscious, wanton witch was enough to cause a physical reaction in her. Especially when her mind involuntarily flashed to a fantasy that had kept her going through the week thus far; that of her lover dressed in skimpy lingerie lying on their bed waiting for her to return home.

"Nice thoughts?"

"Indeed." The Headmistress started to round her desk, hoping that the trappings of her profession would be enough to keep Hooch from getting too personal.

"Oh no you don't!" The flying instructor took Minerva by the arm and pulled her over to the easy chairs by the window. "You have been avoiding me for too long and I'm not having you go all professional on me now."

"Hooch..."

The spiky haired witch ran a hand through said hair and began to whine, "C'mon Minerva, you're my best friend. Besides I always tell you."

The older woman sighed, "Alright." She didn't have a meeting this afternoon and while she had to be present at Hogwarts, there was no harm in sharing a drink with her friend. She pulled a bottle out of the cupboard along with two glasses.

"So come on, how did it start? Last I heard you were chilling with the ice bitch."

It took Minerva a few moments to decipher the flying instructor's ultra-hip speech. "We went for a drink at that muggle pub I like. Suzanne and I. She said that she wanted to talk. She started... verbally abusing me to cover for the fact that she was cheating and wanted to leave me."

"What happened?"

"Hermione." Minerva said simply with a tender smile, "She walked over and said something that insinuated that we were together and kissed me."

"Kissed you, like a peck?"

"No. More like a toe-curling, soul-stirring madly passionate kiss."

"Wow."

"Indeed. Hermione coolly introduced herself and watched Suzanne turn purple and stammer her way out of the room."

"Yeah, then what?"

"She convinced me to stay for a drink. Which turned into two bottles."

"Don't tell me that upstanding Minerva, doesn't kiss until the third date McGonagall – had a drunken encounter with a former student?"

The Headmistress had the grace to blush.

"Normally when that happens to me I run away the next morning."

"And just how many former students have you had drunken nights with?"

"Several."

"I thought about running but she convinced me not to."

"So how did that turn into moving in with the gal?"

"It just happened. We started spending time together and gradually began to admit that we had feelings for each other."

"Lemme guess... Friends with benefits?"

"Hooch... how..?" Minerva stopped talking lest she reveal the secret.

"How did I guess... well young lady I've been around the block a few times. But it's not the sort of behaviour I would expect from you." Hooch sounded just like someone's mother and it made Minerva laugh.

"So how's the sex?"

"I am not discussing **that **with you!"

"Aw come on. I'm not getting any at the moment."

"It is... incredible, absolutely incredible."

"I always thought that she would be a demon in the sack."

Minerva gave another smirk and finished the amber liquid in her glass, "I think I am going to marry her someday."

"Have you told her that?"

"Not yet."

"You'd better do it quick before someone beats you to it."

"She is all mine. We agreed on exclusivity quite some time ago."

* * *

><p>Hermione turned the pages of the McGonagall family album with a huge grin on her face. Here was baby Minerva toothlessly smiling up at the camera waving a chubby fist... On the next page was a picture of her slightly older crawling after the family cat... Holding a bucket... Being chased around the garden by a furious parent whose wand she had stolen...<p>

And then she erupted into fits of laughter. The next picture was of a chubby toddler who was absolutely clarted in mud. There was even mud in Minerva's ears and in her hair. The only part of the image that was not brown were the piercing emerald gaze and shockingly white teeth that were bared in a winsome smile. She was splashing hands and feet around in the rapidly darkening bath water.

Isobel gave her own laugh, "At the time I took that photograph Rab was trying to breed flying pigs. Minny had gone to help her father, who as you know Rab, became easily distracted and forgot that she was with him. Eventually I fished her out of the pig trough. Minny discovered that it was more fun playing in the wallows with the pigs. Almost every day I was not sure if I was throwing my daughter into the bathtub or an oddly shaped sow... or even a lump of mud. Thankfully she grew out of it."

"What was she like as a child?"

"Very inquisitive, always asking questions. 'What's that Mummy? Why's that there Mummy?' Even from her earliest childhood it was obvious that she was smarter than us and showed signs of being far more magical. We had to hire a tutor to teach her in order for her to reach her full potential."

"You sound very resigned about it."

"I'm immensely proud of her. Half the time I have no idea what she is talking about but I am really really proud. But she used to drive me crazy as a child, always into something... kept running off to look at flowers, under rocks and I don't know what."

Hermione grinned once again. "Sounds like you had your hands full."

"Yes but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Being a mother is a wonderful experience."

The younger witch could sense the question behind the simple statement. "I don't know if I want children or not. I'd never rule it out but I've always focussed more on my schooling and career." She shrugged, "I guess that it's something that I need to discuss with Minerva."

"Well that would be a good idea."

"But not just yet." Hermione added hurriedly seeing the gleam in the older woman's eyes.

"But I would really appreciate a grandchild."

"So you might but try not to bully Hermione into it." The words were said from the kitchen doorway without menace but had a hard edge to them.

"Minerva." Hermione breathed the name in joy.

"Hello." A few quick steps brought the Headmistress into the room; she had apparated from the castle to a short distance away from the cottage. Walking home had served two purposes, firstly it had removed the slight effects of the alcohol that she had consumed. And secondly it had given her time to get a present for her lover.

Hermione grinned when Minerva leant down and gently brushed their lips together. A hand softly caressed her hair before the older witch rose again and greeted her mother. "And what are you two up to? You look as thick as thieves." From behind her back she pulled a bunch of wildflowers that she had gathered, watching her lover smile as she sniffed the ragtag bunch of blooms.

"Looking at your baby photos." The smile that Isobel gave was downright evil, "If you two aren't going to provide me with a grandchild anytime soon, I will just have to reminisce."

Minerva mock-glared until her eyes alit on the particular photograph that her mother was showing off. "Mother, how could you?" She snatched the album up, closed it with a resounding thud and put it out of reach on the counter. With that she reached into a cabinet for a vase. "I was naked in that photo."

"I'm sure that Hermione has seen you naked before."

"_Mother!" _

"_Isobel!"_

Two aghast exclamations came at the same time, in identical tones of horror. Isobel smirked again, at that moment looking a great deal like her daughter. "So prudish."

"We are nothing of the sort but I refuse to discuss this with you." Minerva was completely mortified, not only by the fact that her mother was discussing sex, nudity and children with her partner but also by the fact that Hermione was looking at a picture she had always hated of herself covered in filth.

The younger witch stood and walked over to where her lover was standing with her back to the room. She reached around Minerva with both hands and placed the flowers in the vase before resting her hands on the older woman's waist. Her voice was low and intimate. "While I much prefer the mature naked version of you, I must admit that I found the younger rather appealing – albeit in a very different way."

Minerva could sense the younger woman's meaning, "Really?"

"I think so."

The older woman turned to see amusement glimmering in chocolate eyes and she couldn't help but lean in for another gentle kiss.

"Well dears, I must go and get Rab his tea."

"Bye Mum."

"Bye Isobel."

Neither of the younger two witches looked at the older as she left the kitchen hurriedly. "Have fun kids."

"Um... Minerva?"

"Shut up." Was whispered softly as their lips met in another kiss, one that was anything but gentle. "We will talk about it later."

Hermione was unfastening the front of her lovers robes with eagerly shaking hands, "And what did you want to do now?"

"Oh I think you know... Right now I want you." Minerva pushed the young woman backwards until she was pressed against the refrigerator. She engaged Hermione in a kiss that left her breathless and trembling.

The young woman wrapped a thigh around the older woman's waist and thrust her centre against Minerva. She had been waiting for this moment all week and didn't care how needy she looked. "Eager?" Came a voice that was slurred against the skin of her throat.

"You have no idea."

Minerva slipped a hand into the younger woman's trousers, feeling the moisture already pooling against cotton underwear. "I may have an inkling."

Hermione's hands found their way into the opening in her lovers robes and began to fondle full, heavy breasts through the lacy fabric of a bra. She heard a quiet whimper when she lightly pinched hard nipples before tilting her head in invitation of another kiss. She received one that was blisteringly hot in its intensity.

It was at that moment that the kitchen door opened, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot my photo album." The amused tone in Isobel's voice was like a cold shower. Minerva tore her lips from the younger woman's and rested her forehead against a convenient shoulder. "Don't let me interrupt."

Neither of the lovers said anything, Hermione had her eyes closed in utter mortification and Minerva was pointedly ignoring her mother, who was dawdling – not looking at their joined bodies but beaming. "I'll be off now. Ta-taa."

Both women remained silent until the front door had finally closed behind the interloper. Hermione began to laugh and kissed the top of Minerva's head. The older witch reached for the nearest wand and locked the doors. "I did tell you that there was no excuse for her."

Hermione laughed again and said, "I love your mother."

There was a long pause before Minerva lifted her head and intense green eyes burned into chocolate brown ones. "Just my mother?"

It was the moment that Hermione had been waiting for but it took her a moment to figure out what her lover was truly asking of her. Her voice barely reached a whisper as she laid her soul bare to the older woman. "I love you. Gods Minerva, how I love you. You make me so happy."

The ebony haired witch gave a blinding smile. "I love you too Hermione. I started falling for you when you strode across that pub to rescue me. You charged into my heart on your white horse and never left." Minerva picked up the younger woman and carried her towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not having the first time that we make love after declaring it to each other, a quick shag against a kitchen appliance."

"Dominant much?"

"Where you are concerned, absolutely." The older woman panted slightly as she carried the surprisingly sturdy body of her lover up the staircase towards the bedroom that they shared.

"It's also very sweet. No one would believe me that Minerva McGonagall has a soft and tender side."

"That is just for you darling." With that Hermione found herself deposited on the bed. "Remember . ."

Hermione laughed, "You are going to milk that for all it's worth aren't you?"

"Indeed." Minerva stretched out on the bed next to her lover, gently reaching out and began to unbutton the white blouse that Hermione was wearing, "When did you first realise that you were in love with me?"

"I guess it crept up on me. One day I was blissfully ignorant, knowing only that I cared about you and the next day I realised that I... I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"It crept up on me too, I realised afterwards that I had felt twinges in my heart ever since that day in the pub. I tried to deny it to myself, wanting to keep you at arms length, not wanting to be hurt again. But even hiding behind our arrangement did not work for long."

The garment was slipped off of Hermione's shoulders, along with the lacy wisp of a bra. Nimble fingers brushed lightly against erect nipples before moving to the zip on her muggle work trousers. Meanwhile the younger woman had completely unfastened Minerva's outer robes and was making short work of the inner ones.

Hermione's murmur was intimate and sexy, "I thought that you were falling for me the first time that you took me to Hogwarts. You didn't even stop kissing me when Hooch saw us."

Minerva laughed and shrugged out of her clothes, getting up on her knees and pulling her lovers trousers down, revealing shapely thighs and wet underwear. "The thing that you did with your stockings that night drove me crazy, I thought that I was about to pass out."

Hermione whispered the spell that banished their underwear and grinned up at the woman who was now straddling her thighs. "But I knew that you were falling for me when you stayed with me when I had that migraine. When you put me first."

"That night I had a lot of time to think." Tender hands began to run up and down the soft skin of Hermione's stomach, "Mainly about what you meant to me." Fingertips began to run in arousing circles around her nipples, "How you made me feel." The older witch leant down, pressing her naked body against her lovers, "I think that was when I realised that I loved you for the first time."

Lips met in a tender kiss which soon turned passionate, Minerva nudged Hermione's legs apart – thrilling inside when strong thighs wrapped around her hips. The older witch braced herself on her arms and began to rhythmically grind herself against her mate. Both women's breathing increased as their arousal mounted.

Hands began to roam, gentleness forgotten as they began to devour each other. Minerva's hand found Hermione's sex at the same time that nimble fingers slipped into her own folds. The younger woman unwound her legs to give them more room, while she began to stimulate the slippery nub with her thumb.

The two women rolled around on the bed, both vying for dominance. "You said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Hermione sat atop the older woman at this point and slid two fingers inside of her core, drawing a moan from Minerva. "Yes. I want to be with you."

"Well... I suppose... that getting married would... stop my mother from harassing us about grandchildren." The words were uttered slowly, amid panting and stammers as Minerva surrendered to the younger woman's desire.

"Or it could make her worse." Hermione's fingers continued their rhythmic deep thrusting, curling up slightly to hit the sensitive spot deep inside of the older woman. Her other hand slipped up to stimulate an eager nipple. She knew exactly how to expedite Minerva's impending orgasm and she pulled out all of those tricks now.

The older witch was jerking her hips upwards, trying to drive Hermione's fingers deeper. When a tongue began to frantically lap at her clitoris she yowled loudly. She began to pant and emit high pitched noises. Her legs began to tremble and her muscles tensed, toes curled and she bit her lip.

The young woman could feel inner walls clamp down on her fingers and she continued to thrust through Minerva's orgasm. She redoubled the work of her tongue, ignoring hands that tried to push her away from her oversensitive nub. After a moment the older witch collapsed back against the sheets and instead of pushing away, her fingers fisted in chestnut tresses and held Hermione exactly where she was.

Every breath that Minerva took was sounding like a gasp. Each one was uttered in a progressively higher pitch. The speed at which her second orgasm overtook her was shocking and she could only lie back and enjoy the way that it crashed through her body. She howled her approval when Hermione began to suckle at her sensitive skin and continued to pound into her. She screamed the younger woman's name as the world began to spin and collapse around her.

Hermione carefully withdrew from the older witch and gently kissed her way up Minerva's slender body before drawing her into an embrace. The Headmistress was shaking, breath still coming in rapid and uneven spurts. Tears were running down her face. "Minerva, why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

Hermione pulled her lover even closer. Pressing Minerva's head against her bare chest, she began to drop kisses onto the ebony hair. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sniff.

Minerva lifted her head and parted her lips inviting a real kiss. Hermione was happy to oblige, putting her own desire on the backburner for a few minutes. The older woman could taste her own essence as well as the flavour that was unique to her lover. "I... With you I can see a whole future laid out ahead of us Hermione. I am not looking forward to a conference or to the next influx of reprobates... I am looking forward to picking out furniture, to planting trees in the garden and watching them grow, with you by my side."

At that point tears were also running down Hermione's face. "Minerva, I love you so much and I meant what I said."

"I want to spend my life with you too. I love you."

Minerva's next kiss was more passionate and she rolled the younger woman onto her back. The fire between them that had been dampened by saltwater tears, roared back into full life and Hermione found herself pressed into the mattress. The room was filled with cries of ecstasy and declarations of love.

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
